Hae-soo's First Love
by kaylaagron
Summary: If Wang So had returned earlier than planned and was in Damiwon when Ha-jin traveled back to Goryeo for the first time, what difference would it have made? An alternative beginning to their love story: What if Wang So had been Hae-soo's first love, instead?
1. Time Travel

**Notes: First attempt at writing SHR fanfic, so disclaimer that my knowledge pertaining to Goryeo/Korea are strictly confined to the limits of what the drama provided me. Any alteration to the plot is solely based on my imagination and not related to historical facts whatsoever.**

* * *

 **Year 2016 | Present Day**

Dark clouds loomed over the skies, covering up the remaining daylight as the eclipse started to occur. People peered up, some masked with a face of confusion while others treated the phenomenon with awe.

Unaware of her surroundings, Ha-jin focused on the one thing that demanded her attention – getting to the small boy.

She kicked the waters with vigor, determined to reach him before too late, his cries getting louder by second.

Finally getting a clasp around his frail frame, a smile curved her lips as she tugged the boy to safety, passing him to the frantic father who managed to row a boat out.

The boy securely tucked on the seat, the father started to extend a hand towards Ha-jin, before a startled gasp escaped his lips, watching her disappear into the waters.

Seized with panic, her legs kicked around in the waters, trying to reach the surface once more. Ha-jin struggled for what seemed to be an eternity but most likely lasting only seconds, until her vision started to blur, her body going slack.

Images flashed before her – witnessing the fateful kiss, confronting her best friend, getting kicked out of her own house, her manager towering before firing her.

Her eyes slid to a close, accepting her fate as she allowed the waters to consume her as a whole.

* * *

 **Year 941 | Goryeo**

Ha-jin broke through the waters, the light blinding her sight momentarily as she tried breathing again, filling her lungs with much-needed air.

There was a playful splash of water heard behind her, though she did not register her surroundings immediately, not having expected she was thrusted back into time itself.

Nor did she realize her clothing was no longer the same. Gone was the white long-sleeved blouse accompanied with a denim short, and in place was traditional Goryeo costume, topped with hair accessories that definitely were not in her hair when she dove into the waters.

Once she had caught her breath, letting both relief and anger wash over her simultaneously, she took a quick scan of her whereabouts, furrowing her eyebrows questioningly at the unfamiliarity.

Her body turned slowly, eyes darting around nervously before they reached a very naked man, just as surprised as she was.

A combined yelp was heard, both of them stumbling backwards from the shock, gathering even more attention from nearby.

"W-Who are you?" The man demanded, pointing a finger right in her face.

"I should be asking you that – Who are _you_?" She yelled back before her gaze fell, the realization of her change in clothes finally dawning upon her. Reaching to press her fingertips against the fabric, the disbelief started to sink in.

"Hyung-nim!"

In seconds, several other men crowded around the waters – a pool, apparently – the glint of amusement evident in their hues.

Ha-jin observed the turn in events carefully, aware that she was surrounded and unable to escape unscathed without the element of surprise. She was still baffled about the switch in environment, but she figured she could sort it out later, after concocting a decent route of escape.

One of them seemed to recognize her, even though she did not reciprocate, and opened his mouth to speak. "Hae–"

Whatever he was saying, Ha-jin never found out, for she took the opportunity – the diverted attention – to bolt.

An indignant whine sounded behind her, followed by a quick scurry of feet. A smirk delighted her features, fully aware she caught them by surprise.

Until she managed to smack right into a firm torso, in the moment of smugness.

"Ouch." She clutched her head, glaring upwards to find a black figure, a look of nonchalance plastered across his features.

 _No time to push the blame. Need to get out before they catch up. Now._

Huffing out a breath, she brushed past him and not seeing the steps hidden behind his tall frame, her feet had missed the ground.

Ha-jin begun to trip, a gasp already on her lips when the same hooded man grabbed her forearm, breaking her fall.

"Where do you think you're going?" A low, albeit amused, voice asked.

"None of your business."

His eyebrows rose but before he could question her further, she ducked her head out of sight.

"There she is!" The voice from earlier shouted, closing in on her.

"Let me go." She implored, attempting to wiggle free of the tight grip he had on her arm. His head was turned, watching the descending crowd of men instead.

"I don't want to."

Her mouth fell agape, astonished at the man's audacity. But the need to run away at the moment outweighed the decision to remain and debate with him.

"I said, let me _go_!" At the last word, she shoved him with the last bit of strength she had left, startling him to the extent he stumbled backwards, effectively freeing herself of his stubborn grip.

Ha-jin didn't have time to rub it in his face – how he had simply staggered back with a mere push – when it only continued her fall, tumbling downwards with a cry.

The mixture of shock was heard from the top of the stairs when she finally reached the end, her forehead hitting against the wood of the ground, before her eyes went black, allowing the darkness consume her once more.

* * *

Ha-jin awakened to the scent of tea leaves, rubbing her eyes in attempt to clear her vision. Why was her room so bright, filled with the overwhelming smell of tea leaves, for that matter?

 _Wait._

Her body bolted upright, sending her head spinning momentarily from the abrupt movement.

"You're awake, miss."

A young girl spoke beside her, wetting the towel in a nearby bowl, her head bowed low.

"Miss?" Ha-jin repeated incredulously, wondering why in the world she was being referred to the likes of a mistress. She shook her head, deciding to ask the more important question instead. "Where am I?"

"You're in Damiwon, miss."

"Da– What?"

"Damiwon, miss." The girl repeated, emphasizing on each syllable.

Ha-jin nodded slowly, trying to digest the information at the same time not fully comprehending the situation.

 _Am I dead?_

Her head ached in lieu of an answer. _Definitely not dead._

The door opened and the other girl bowed her head again, making Ha-jin's eyes dart to the new arrival.

The impossibly stubborn man from earlier entered the room, waving the young girl off. She complied, bowing yet once again before slipping out of the room.

"I see you're awake."

"Obviously." Ha-jin huffed out a breath, turning her head away so she would not face the rude person who prevented her escape.

"Feisty, aren't you?"

Instead of giving the satisfaction of an answer, she snorted, crossing her arms across her chest defiantly.

The man chuckled, settling down by the edge of her bed. She shuffled her feet away, refusing to have any form of contact with him.

"Who are you and what are you doing in the princes' private bath?"

"First of all, I don't see why I should be telling _you_ who I am when I don't even know who– Wait. What do you mean by 'the princes' private bath'?" Her eyes narrowed in confusion. Had any celebrity recently named themselves a prince, of sorts?

"Ah, talking back." The corners of his lip were visibly trying to fight back a smile – failing miserably, for the matter – as he leaned back on the bed, mirroring the same amused look from their earlier encounter.

She rolled her eyes, straightening herself before speaking. "Answer the question."

"You've to be _very_ dense not to realize." He laughed again at the offended look she directed his way. "The pool you were in just now. Private bath. Damiwon. Ring a bell?"

"Hold on." She held her hands up, her head pounding away unhelpfully as she processed his information. "Where am I?"

"Haven't you been paying attention? You're in Dami–"

"I know, I know." She interrupted through gritted teeth, having closed her eyes to not grow increasingly frustrated at the man before her. "I meant, _where_ am I?"

He seemed to have caught her drift, nodding with a quiet 'oh'. "Songak."

"Songak?" The name was dimly familiar, though Ha-jin couldn't remember where exactly had she heard the name before, with her limited memory space in her head. "We're not in Seoul?'

"Seoul?" She watched him repeat the city's name, furrowing his eyebrows in bafflement. "Have you hit your head too hard to be coming up with foreign names?"

 _He hasn't heard of Seoul before, in the entirety of his life. Why?_

"Songak..." She allowed the name to roll off her tongue, tapping her chin with her fingers to dig through her memories.

The said memory seemed to laugh mockingly at Ha-jin when she finally located it. "Goryeo?"

"Good to know you didn't hit your head too _hard._ " The man teased, poking at the abandoned towel.

"I think I actually did..."

 _Did I travel through time?_

"Hey, are you okay? Do I need to send for a physician?" He asked and she startled to see him hovering above her, a worried expression coating his face.

She scooted away from him, failing to see how the gesture made his eyes bulge before covering the hurt with a forced smile.

"I guess I'll leave you be, for now. You're in no condition to answer anything right now, anyway. I'll see you–"

He did not get to finish his sentence when the door burst open, a couple filtering through the threshold. "Hae-soo!"

Her frame stiffened over when the older woman threw her arms around her, chanting relieved murmurs. The other man, whom Ha-jin recognized to be in the crowd earlier, remained near the door, talking to the man dressed in black.

The older woman finally pulled back from the hug, inspecting her forehead wound. "Does it hurt, Hae-soo?"

It was the second time she heard the name and it was starting to irritate her, for reasons unknown.

"Why are you calling me _that_?" She resisted the urge to bark out, not wanting to be rude to a woman who had shown her nothing but care in the last few minutes. "I'm Ha-jin. Go Ha-jin."

The woman frowned, glancing towards the two men, who seemed just as confused as everyone in the room.

"What are you talking about? I'm your cousin, Hae-soo. Don't you remember me?"

 _Goryeo. Hae-soo. Did I enter someone else's body, on top of time-travelling?_


	2. Second Sight

It had taken a few days for realization to truly sink in. That she had indeed traveled back into someone else's body – Hae-soo's, which seemed to be her Goryeo name – and landed herself right in the twenty-fourth year of Taejo's reign.

No one seemed to understand why Ha-jin couldn't remember a thing ever since she woke up from the harsh fall in Damiwon, attributing her memory loss to both that and her prolonged immersion in the waters. She didn't bother correcting them, knowing it was for the best that she kept her true identity a secret.

After calming herself from the rude awakening, her Goryeo cousin – Lady Hae – brought her back to her residence, where she lived with the Eighth Prince, Wang Wook, near the palace. She was subdued for the days to follow, shutting herself off in the room she called her own but the couple had respected her space, giving her the time to adjust.

Apart from the servant who served her meals, Ha-jin only saw one other person in the meantime, a young girl named Chae-ryung, who claimed to be her friend. She had allowed her in, letting her fill the 'gaps' in her memories, thankful her so-called 'amnesia' provided the opportunity to ask to her heart's content.

Ha-jin managed to grasp her doppelganger's life enough that she left her room the day after, much to her cousin's relief.

It just so happened to be the exact day preparations for the festival were underway, the ladies in the household gathering in the room to work on some flower lanterns. Lady Hae insisted she helped out – exercising her mind and brain, she had proclaimed – and thus, there she was, staring hopelessly at the colorful papers sprawled out in front of her.

"You used to be very good at it." A sneer was heard and Ha-jin had to resist the urge to scoff, turning her head to the side slightly with a sheepish smile.

It belonged to Princess Yeonhwa, looking nothing like her title apart from the fanciful accessories dangling down her robes and the expensive fabric sewn to perfection on her costume, a smirk implanted on her facial features as she shook her head.

"If you don't like me, you can just say so." Ha-jin snapped back with a tight smile. "You don't have to beat around the bush."

"Hae-soo!" Her cousin squeezed her forearm, to which she responded with a soft 'ow' at the force being exerted into her skin.

"It seems that her manners were lost at the same time with her memories."

With that, Ha-jin slapped down the paper in her hands, unable to withhold the argument that threatened on her lips, but the fingers on her skin dug harshly, preventing her from doing so.

"I apologize on her behalf. She's still so young."

Princess Yeonhwa rolled her eyes with the elegance Ha-jin knew she did not possess and all she could do was gape at her cousin, who simply shook her head quietly.

"You're dismissed. Go outside and make yourself useful with another task." The princess waved her off, not even bothering to glance in her direction as she continued folding her lanterns.

Ha-jin huffed out a breath and stomped out of the room, refusing to spend another second with the other woman.

The servants were busy themselves, scurrying left and right to hurriedly finish the preparations for the festival that no one assigned another task for her. In addition was the fact she was Prince Wook's sister-in-law, who would be in their right mind to delegate a menial task to her?

She settled herself by the steps, twirling the ornament hanging off her dress around her fingers idly as she watched them work.

A man walked by just then and Ha-jin was a minute too late to recognize him, the same homeless man whom she had offered her bottle back in the twenty-first century.

Only he looked fresher, clean with a change of clothing, and walked with purpose out of the front door.

 _What is he doing here? Unless… He's traveled back in time with me? Does he know something that I don't?_

Ha-jin bolted upright with a start, fisting her long robes to lift them off the ground before running after the man.

She chased in the direction of his departure but the streets were crowded with people, cursing under their breaths when she pushed through them, trying to catch even the slightest glimpse of the homeless man.

"I lost him…" Ha-jin murmured dejectedly to herself, her shoulders slumped with helplessness.

 _There goes my chance of asking him anything…_

"Get out of the way!" A villager screamed from afar, not that she noticed till the very last second, too preoccupied with the fact she had lost sight of the last thread to her old life.

A dark horse rode through the street with fierce determination, sending the people in its path diving for cover as it barreled through.

Ha-jin's eyes widened, freezing in her tracks, to find the horse headed straight towards her.

 _This is it. This time, I'm going to die, for sure._

To make things worse, a passing villager collided with her in his hurry to avoid the horse, knocking her backwards to the edge.

Her hands flailed mid-air, sliding her eyes to a close like she had done so in the waters as she waited for the imminent darkness to swallow her whole again.

A hand curled around her waist at the last second, pulling her to safety.

"Do I have to rescue you _everytime_ I see you?"

The amused voice broke her trance and she pried her eyes open, bewildered at the fact that she had not fallen to her death and instead was sitting on the horse's saddle.

A sharp bump on the road caused Ha-jin to startle, tightening the clasp on his cloak, which earned her yet another breathy chuckle from the man.

The same man who prevented her escape at Damiwon. The man in black.

She had previously learnt from Chae-ryung that he was the Fourth Prince, Wang So, having had recently returned to the capital in time for the festival.

Getting no response, the prince continued his ride leisurely, as if there wasn't a wide-eyed girl sitting right there in front of him, staring transfixed on his features.

Not having her attention focused on getting away, it gave her the opportunity to observe him up close.

When she had initially presumed the dark shade covering the left of his face had solely been his fringe, she noted then that it had concealed a black mask, golden curves of embroidery woven around the edges.

Her eyebrows furrowed quizzically, wondering to herself the story behind the mask.

"Are you done staring, or should I just dump you on the ground?"

The horse had halted by the side of the path, neighing softly as it chewed on the nearby grass.

Ha-jin huffed indignantly, glaring up at the prince with disdain. "You're the one charging around the streets with your horse. I ought to report you to the authorities."

Wang So snorted, his eyes sparkling with childlike playfulness. "I'd love to see you try."

"I–" Her retort died short on her tongue when she realized – a minute too late, as usual – that he was right; he was imperial family, after all. What good would it do to actually report him?

He folded his arms, to the best of his abilities with her still planted in front of him, sticking his chin out as if having proven his point.

" _Fine_. Let me down."

"You're the feisty one. You should get off the horse yourself."

Ha-jin swallowed nervously, peering down the animal to gauge the distance to the ground.

She glanced at him again and he gestured to the ground with a nod of his head, still keeping his arms crossed.

"I– I can't…"

His head cocked sideways, as if to decipher the meaning behind her words, before conceding, dismounting the horse with a soft 'thud' as he landed on the ground.

Wang So held his hand out, giving a reassuring nod when she eyed the offer warily.

Taking a deep breath, she took his hand, allowing him to assist her in dismounting the animal.

Ha-jin tried pulling her hand away from his clasp once she had landed on her feet, but he tugged her close, bumping her head against his torso. Her chin lifted, questioning his motive.

"You're supposed to say something, aren't you?"

"I don't see why I should be thanking you when it's _your_ fault I almost fell, anyway."

The fingers against her wrist tightened, not enough to hurt her but enough to apply pressure on her skin. Sighing in resignation, Ha-jin suppressed the temptation to push him back again with a smile, mirroring the same tightness she had given Princess Yeonhwa.

"Thank–" She started, but before she could get the words out, they were interrupted by a frantic Chae-ryung, waving her arms around in relief to have finally located her mistress.

"Where have you been, miss?" The girl cried out when she reached her, nodding mutely after noticing the prince beside them.

"What's the matter?"

"Princess Yeonhwa's looking for you!"

Ha-jin gulped back the mental images her brain concocted by simply imagining the woman's rage to find her missing.

Chae-ryung reached for her wrist, murmuring with rising panic about the punishment that were bound to follow.

Wang So held his hand up, effectively stopping her action and causing the two girls to look at him questioningly.

"I'll come with you."

"We wouldn't want to trouble you, Your Highness…" Chae-ryung started rambling almost immediately, but the prince silenced her with a hard glare.

"I'm not going out of my way. I was headed for Wook's when I had to rescue some flailing girl by the edge, anyway."

Ha-jin held back the urge to scoff, turning to walk alongside Chae-ryung back to the residence.

What she had not anticipated was a dark figure following right by her, leading his horse along by its strap.

"Why aren't you riding on your horse?" She asked, stepping in sync with him.

He merely shrugged. "You're terrified of horseback travelling. It wouldn't be nice to mount my horse when I can't offer you a ride."

Unable to dignify the gentle words with a proper answer, Ha-jin simply turned her head away to converse with Chae-ryung instead, ignoring the insistent heat flushing away on her cheekbones.


	3. A Promise

**Notes: This chapter is slightly longer than the first two combined since there's quite a bit of canon details (with my own twist, of course) that's incorporated inside.**

* * *

"Where in the world have you been?"

Ha-jin was greeted by the princess' voice the moment she had stepped inside the study, having had followed in meekly behind Chae-ryung under the guise of bringing the princes' refreshments in. She had hoped internally she would go unnoticed and sneak out afterwards, with the excuse that she _did_ come. But Princess Yeonhwa's sharp eyes spotted the hiding girl the instant she set foot inside the room, singling her out with a snarl.

With her cover blown, Ha-jin expelled a resigned sigh and shuffled forth, keeping her head down. "There wasn't anything much for me to do, so I thought–"

It was cut by the woman's scoff. "I should've known. You skived off the minute you're left alone."

"No, I didn't–"

"She was with me." Her retort was interrupted yet again by a voice behind her and Ha-jin's head turned towards the door, watching Wang So enter through the threshold.

The room descended into a grave silence immediately, the chattering ceasing the moment the prince sauntered inside.

"Orabeoni." The princess acknowledged her half-brother with a shrewd smile, the earlier animosity dissipating and left no trace of the woman's malice in its wake.

Wang So nodded curtly in response, jutting his jaw out towards Ha-jin before pulling out an empty chair, taking a seat.

"That child was helping me with some errands."

Princess Yeonhwa glanced between the two of them with a glare, her lips forming a stiff grimace. Ha-jin winced under her scrutiny, twisting her face to escape the dirty looks being directed her way.

It was a terrible mistake – it appeared – when a figure stepped in front of her, eyebrows tightly knitted together. "Have you seen me before, by any chance?"

The voice belonged to the first person she saw when she had landed in Goryeo. The naked man in the princes' private bath, only now he was dressed in the finest robes – signaling his imperial status – as he swallowed the last bit of snack in his mouth.

Ha-jin's eyes quickly averted, turning her head away to avoid recognition. "No, I haven't."

"You look _familiar_."

"No."

The man was unconvinced by her admission, stepping closer to inspect her features and Ha-jin cursed mentally at his resilience.

"You're the one who spied on us bathing!" His eyes bulged to have finally made the connection, an accusing finger pointed straight in her face.

"That's impossible." Ha-jin tried to deny, but the man grabbed her wrist and zeroed in, a firm expression in place.

"It _is_ you!" He persisted, a childish whine coating his voice.

"It wasn't–"

A hand was placed on the man and both of them turned, only to quieten instantaneously to discover it had belonged to Wang So. He had managed to stride across the room with effortless grace that they hadn't notice his presence until that very second, surprising the two of them.

"It's not her." The prince murmured simply, but Ha-jin felt the pressure he exerted into his brother's arm through the hold on her, the insistence clear. "Let her go."

Her hand was dropped to her side in a silent surrender and she rubbed at the reddened skin gently.

"Hyung-nim, it's _her_. I remember–"

"Are you insinuating that _I_ couldn't recognize the intruder?" An ominous voice returned, the dangerous edge laced with the proclaim sending a chill down her spine.

The reaction was immediate. Harsh breaths were drawn across the room and the other prince's lips quivered, cowering in front of his older brother.

Ha-jin laid a hand upon Wang So's forearm – a gesture that earned a scowl from the nearby Princess Yeonhwa, which she ignored pointedly – despite the tension hanging in the air.

"You don't have to do this…" She murmured quietly by his side, knowing only he could hear her.

" _Are you_?" The prince repeated challengingly, in complete disregard of her words.

His younger brother snapped to attention, his frame rigid. "N-No, Hyung-nim. I wouldn't dare."

"Good." Wang So's lips curved into a satisfied smirk before turning to Ha-jin. "You're dismissed."

Ha-jin gulped, her eyes darting around to find a roomful of grim expressions, unsure whether to comply.

"It's fine." His voice cut through her thinking, the earlier smugness softening into an earnest smile. "Go."

The sincerity seemed to have soothed her inner turmoil and she returned a tentative smile, quickly following Chae-ryung and the other servants out of the study.

Only when she was alone to her own thoughts did she realize her heart was pounding against her chest.

 _He said it's fine. I'll be fine._

Ha-jin chanted mentally to herself, attempting to calm her racing heart.

"I'm sure it's her…" A grumble was heard from the corner and she ducked for cover quickly, seeing the younger prince stomp outside, huffing indignantly. "I'll prove them wrong."

She hissed under her breath, slipping behind a nearby column when he came storming her way.

"Where did she run off to?"

Despite her fear of getting caught again, Ha-jin couldn't help following the direction of his search, lifting pot covers up as if she could fit inside such a tiny object.

Until she saw him pass by the maidservants' chambers and come to a halt, peering around gingerly.

The careful action caused a frown to form between her brows and she approached quietly to gain a better view.

What she had not expected was him tiptoeing to the door, squinting his eyes through a tear.

"You little–" Ha-jin rolled her sleeves up, about to march up to him when a cry was heard from within the chambers.

The prince startled, staggering backwards a few steps before spinning on his heel, proceeding to flee from the scene.

 _Not on my watch._

Ha-jin held both arms up, effectively blocking his path when he almost ran into her, narrowly missing the collision by swiftly coming to a halt. "Stop."

A young girl came rushing out of the room, barely having the time to cover herself up in her state of distress. "Who's there?"

"You're spying, aren't you?" She narrowed her eyes scornfully at the prince, watching the realization dawn on the servant that the peeping tom was none other than a royal member.

"How dare you accuse me of such a thing?" The annoyance was evident, but it was clear through the sway in his voice that he was not entirely convinced himself.

He turned to the young servant, who had her head lowered the entire time.

"Are you certain it was _me_?"

"I– I can't be _absolutely_ …" She peered up fearfully at the prince – towering over her by a head – before gasping at the intimidating stance he had adopted. Her eyes fluttered shut, shaking her head with resolve.

It was apparent that she did identify the culprit despite her claim, but she was seized with apprehension to accuse the imperial family of any crime, however guilty they may be.

This did _not_ apply to Ha-jin, _at all_.

 _Nope._

"Heard that?" He declared gleefully, brushing past her blockade to leave the scene.

Moving back in front of him, she gestured to her own pair of hues. "She may not have seen you, but _I_ did. Apologize to her, right now."

The young servant shook her hands hurriedly, trying to dissuade Ha-jin from behind the prince's back, but she would have none of it and continued glaring at him.

"Are you telling me to lower myself and _apologize_?" He sputtered the last word out, unable to fathom her demand. "Move, or you'll regret it."

Ha-jin scoffed, folding her arms across her chest. The prince was undoubtedly powerful in the past, but the threat didn't come as menacing as it had meant to be to her ears.

"Apologize and I will."

"Why, you insolent–" He seethed, shoving her aside and stomping off.

She huffed out a breath, about to chase after him when a small hand tugged her back. "Don't trouble yourself, miss. I'm fine."

"This is _not_ alright." Ha-jin peeled her arm off gently, patting her on her head. "I'll see to it that he apologizes."

Before the young servant could protest further, she balled up her dress – which had slowed her down considerably with its long fabric dragging across the ground – and ran off in the direction he was headed.

 _How dare they treat people as such, just because they're royalty? Is there no justice in this world?_

The resent building in the pit of her stomach lashed out once she had finally located him. "Apologize, right now!"

The prince twirled around to hear her voice, scrunching his nose. "You, again? Are you _not_ done?"

"Never." Ha-jin declared, pulling him back by his cloak.

He grabbed her by her shoulders, contempt all over his face. "I'm not wasting my time on _you._ " With that, he jostled her to the ground. "Let this be my final warning."

Her determination spiked, she grabbed him by his ankles to trip him when he begun to walk away. "Didn't you hear? I won't stop until you apologize."

A groan was heard and both of them stood up quickly, Ha-jin launching forth to haul the prince back when he attempted to flee again.

"Where are you going?"

His childish features contorted into a cringe, refusing to look her in the eyes. "I'm not going to fight with a girl."

"Who taught you to undermine females, anyway?" She admonished, using every bit of strength she could muster to tug him backwards. It proved a small success, given how he seemed to be deflated.

"I'm not going to fight with a girl." He replied simply, maintaining his stubborn refusal to give up.

The reiteration was _really_ getting on her nerves and she couldn't help rolling her eyes in disdain, huffing out a breath.

"That doesn't mean _I_ won't." Ha-jin growled through gritted teeth, rolling her sleeves even further up her remaining free arm, causing the prince's eyes to widen in alarm.

"W-What are you doing?"

"People like you need to have some sense beaten into you." That was all she offered him when her hand pulled back, ready to land the gratifying blow.

But her moment of victory came to a screeching halt when a hand grabbed her wrist, pausing her mid-slap.

"Let me _go_!"

"Are you sure?" Her head snapped to hear Wang So's voice, the same tickled look on his face from each of their encounter. "Because the last time you said that, you got yourself into some serious trouble."

The memories of their first meeting flooded her mind and she pushed them aside, glaring at the fingers wrapped around her wrist instead.

"I won't be doing that today."

His eyebrows rose questioningly before granting her the benefit of doubt, loosening his grip on her wrist.

"Hyung-nim…" The other prince interrupted with a whine, having taken the moment of distraction to push the hand on his cloak off.

"I won't be pursuing this matter, since the fault seems to be both ways." Wang So stated simply, cutting off the protests threatening on his brother's lips with a harsh glare.

Nothing left to say, the younger prince merely huffed indignantly and flounced away.

"He still needs to apologize." Ha-jin muttered next to him, smoothing her crumbled robes as they watched his figure disappear out of sight.

"I just saved you from being charged with assaulting a royal and that's what you chose to say?" Wang So countered with amusement, glancing down at the petite girl.

She hummed pensively, tucking the strands of hair that had fallen during her squabble with the prince behind her ear.

A low chuckle rumbled from the back of his throat and she resisted the urge to peek, acutely aware of the way his eyes would crinkle whenever he laughed.

"Hae-soo?" Ha-jin lifted her head up to see her cousin approaching them, the worried expression not lost on her.

"I'll leave you be, now." Wang So's voice had dropped low enough that only her ears could pick up, breathing down her neck. "We'll be seeing each other soon."

She barely had time to respond when he straightened his posture, nodding in greeting when her cousin reached them, before walking away.

* * *

After Lady Hae had brought her to the temple and showed her the prayer stones set up for her, Ha-jin couldn't help the longing in her heart for her own mother, who surely would be distraught over her missing daughter.

 _What am I doing, thinking I could leave my old life behind and start afresh as Hae-soo?_

A solitary tear trickled down her cheek and she hugged her knees close to her chest for warmth, long after the sun had set.

She had been a misfit, causing nothing but trouble for both herself and the family she had found herself in the short period of time spent in Goryeo.

It agonized her endlessly that she had nowhere she truly belonged to.

Not in her original timeline, nor here in Goryeo.

But at least she had an actual home to return to in her own time, where her mother would wait up patiently as her shift ended after each day. It was saddening that she had once neglected her in favor of her cheating boyfriend, abandoning her familial ties for someone who had stabbed her in the back with her best friend.

 _I miss you, mom. I want to go back._

As though epiphany had struck, Ha-jin's eyes lit up with a glint to remember arriving in Damiwon, after drowning in the waters back in the twenty-first century.

 _That's right, I could return the same way I came here._

A smile delighted her features and she quickly gathered herself, slinking out of the temple in the direction of the bathing pools.

Chae-ryung had divulged the fact there was a hidden passage to the said waters, concealed by the entrance of the public bath. The same route her doppelgänger had taken before she had entered her body.

It had taken her no time at all to arrive at Damiwon, following her directions to exact precision.

The moonlight was shrouded by the dark clouds, illuminating the tea-house enough for Ha-jin to breeze through with relative ease.

She tested the temperature of the waters by dipping her toes experimentally, thankful to find that it was relatively cool to touch, despite the freezing weather.

Without further ado, Ha-jin went inside the pool and inhaled sharply, readying herself both physically and mentally for the inevitable.

A splash into the waters, and her mob of raven-black hair disappeared beneath the surface.

For a brief second, nothing seemed to happen.

She waited and waited, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to hold her breath for as long as she could manage.

Then it occured.

The exact sequence of images flashed before her again – watching her boyfriend kiss her best friend, their confrontation, lugging her suitcase by the empty streets and being so unfocused at work that her manager had fired her on the spot.

 _Do I want to go back to these? Having to deal with this pain again?_

Her breathing caught in her throat, having had used up the last ounce of air.

Overcome with panic, Ha-jin broke through the waters once again, indulging herself in a fresh inhale of air to fill her lungs.

"What–"

A shuddering breath was heard and she rubbed at her eyes in attempt to clear her vision – only for her mouth to fall agape at the sight of Wang So, the shock being mirrored perfectly on his features.

In her resoluteness to return to her time, Ha-jin had failed to realize the other addition in the waters until they were staring dumbfounded at each other, too shell-shocked to utter a single word.

"What are you doing here?" He asked after regaining his composure, stepping back to place some space between them.

"I–" She started, before noticing for the first time that the prince was unmasked, revealing to her what had been hidden beneath the disguise.

There was a jagged line split between his left eye and nose – faded with age but wounded deeply enough that it had stayed prominent – even after all the time passed. In spite of the marred eye he had kept carefully concealed under his mask, the prince's beauty prevailed against all odds, almost glistering in the moon-speckled darkness.

Her startled gasp alerted him to the fact she was staring transfixed at his scar, causing him to recoil and slap a shaky hand over the blemish.

"Did– Did you see?"

It wasn't the teasing voice Ha-jin had been accustomed to hearing whenever she had bumped into him. Nor was it the unfeeling tone he had applied when he dealt with his younger brother.

There was a vulnerability in his tone, making the almighty prince seem fragile in the instant those words left his lips, quaking with trepidation.

When no response came, Wang So sucked in another breath.

"M-My scar." It sounded as if it had physically pained him to have said that one word. "Did you see _it_?"

Ha-jin simply nodded in lieu of an answer, unable to dignify her discovery with a coherent sentence.

However, it was misinterpreted by the prince, who had turned his back to her in shame.

"Forget it. Forget about the ugliness you just saw. You weren't supposed to..." He trailed off, pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Not _you_."

Her eyebrows furrowed and she begun to reach for his arm, wanting nothing but to comfort the agony that had consumed the man. At the last moment, Ha-jin thought better and paused, deciding to extend the respect he had just shown her.

"You don't have to be ashamed." She murmured softly, closing the gap between them with a tentative step. "I'm not afraid."

Wang So turned to watch her, an unshed tear illuminated on the corners of his eye. "Why?"

Her gaze fell, withholding the urge to wince when her eyes found his back to covered in multitude of scars, the cuts seemingly worsening with each scar she located.

"It's not your fault."

It was a simple, yet heartfelt, confession but Ha-jin knew with the tear that finally rolled down his cheek, he had understood.

* * *

"Can I ask the reason you're trespassing, again?" Wang So had asked for the umpteenth time in a row, his playful demeanor reappearing when he nudged her shoulders.

They had long left Damiwon and after much insistence, Ha-jin had agreed to let him walk her back to her residence.

His mask was once again on the left of his face, covering up the scar. Rather than acting as a defense mechanism to conceal his insecurities, he had shared that it was more attributed to preventing people from actually seeing it, having believed that a flawed prince signified a curse upon the kingdom.

She tried to dissuading him from believing the nonsensical rumors but he had simply shrugged it off, telling her it didn't bother him in the most unpersuasive voice she had ever heard of in the entirety of her life.

Ha-jin had accepted the change of topic when he spoke again, deciding not to push the matter just yet.

"Nope." She shook her head with a small grin, tugging the cloak he had given her up to keep it from slipping off her shoulders.

He chuckled and it didn't go unnoticed how he had stepped closer towards her, providing her the warmth her damp clothes couldn't.

It resulted in another flush of heat in her cheeks, apart from the radiating body warmth beside her.

"What are you doing tomorrow night?" Ha-jin asked after a moment of comfortable silence, rubbing her palms together.

Wang So raised his eyebrows questioningly. "Why do you ask?"

"It's the festival tomorrow night." She merely shrugged, recalling how Chae-ryung had chirped about the liveliness of the capital during that one night. It made Goryeo feel a little more real, a little more closer to home.

"Ah, civilians' entertainment." The prince stated with nostalgia, a hum on his lips. "I've missed that."

"What do you mean? Didn't you have this sort of pleasure back where you came from? Shi– or something."

"Shinju." Wang So corrected with an amused chuckle, before his jaws tightened, shaking his head. "That's a conversation for the future."

Ha-jin was puzzled when he had digressed again – this time at the mention of Shinju – but she didn't voice her thoughts.

Instead, she steered the conversation back to what she had been asking prior to the shift in subject. "So... What are you doing tomorrow night? You haven't answered."

"You're stubborn, on top of being feisty. Did anyone tell you that?"

"Only too many times. Answer me."

"The princes will be putting on a performance for the king. It's the reason why I was needed back in Songak, anyway."

Ha-jin felt her energy drain away, muttering a defeated 'oh'.

Noting the change, he had stopped in his tracks, pulling her back to a halt when she had continued walking, barely paying any attention.

"What's the matter? Is there something going on tomorrow?"

"Well..." She twirled her ornament absentmindedly around her finger, not meeting his eyes. "I wanted to ask you if you're going, but if you're too busy..."

Wang So burst out laughing, earning a pout from her lips, as he tried to stifle his sounds. "Here I thought I had done something _wrong_ , when the only wrong I've done is fulfill my duty."

She huffed out a breath indignantly, crossing her arms across her chest at the same time, trying to not let his cloak fall off her shoulders. "Are you going to keep making fun of me?"

Without waiting for a response and refusing to let him see the effect he had on her, Ha-jin stormed forth in the direction of her residence.

It had continued for the remainder of their journey – her fuming in the front and him grinning away manically in the back – until they finally reached the Eighth Prince's residence.

"You're still mad?" The prince asked when she slowed down, having had noticed her cousin's anxious pacing from the distance.

He sighed after a moment, seeing how she didn't respond to his continuous prodding. "I'll tell you what."

Only when her interest was piqued – raising her eyebrows quizzically – did Wang So elaborate further. "I'll meet you at the festival once the performance's over."

Ha-jin's eyes brightened momentarily, before narrowing them warily again. "This isn't a prank, is it?"

"What? No." The prince seemed mildly offended that his words were not taken to their utmost seriousness. He expelled a soft sigh, taking her hands in his gently. "I promise you."

She allowed him to see the blush on her cheeks without turning away, nodding with a bashful smile. "Okay."

"O– Okay?" Wang So's eyes bulged to hear the foreign word, repeating it with caution.

"Yeah." She chewed on her bottom lip shyly, pressing her index finger against her thumb in order to hold up the yet-to-be-invented sign and nodded again in reaffirmation. "Okay."

His own lips curled into something reminiscent of fondness, rubbing his thumb across her knuckle in soft strokes before letting go reluctantly. "Go on, now. Your cousin's getting awfully worried."

All Ha-jin could manage was a quick murmur of goodbye and dashed inside, beyond excited at the prospect of the festival.


	4. The Wolf Prince

Ha-jin had slept lightly throughout the night, tossing and turning around on the bed she had yet to grow accustomed to. It was not as comfortable as hers back in the twenty-first century but it would have to make do, given how there was a long day ahead of her.

After being heavily chastised for running off alone into the night, Lady Hae had warned that punishment for daring to lay a hand on imperial family was imminent and that she would be duly dealt with, starting by grounding her.

If it wasn't for the Eighth Prince's intervention in effectively soothing his wife's rage, going out the following night would definitely come to a naught.

For a brief moment, Ha-jin was immensely thankful for the soft-spoken prince, nothing alike his irrational younger brother, whom she learnt afterwards to be called Wang Eun.

When the morning light broke, she barely restrained herself from dashing out the room, startling the servants who have entered to dress her.

She allowed them to perform their duties, despite insisting fervently she was capable of clothing herself, unwilling to trouble anyone further.

They left her to her own devices for the remainder of the day, which gave her the opportunity to raid her doppelgänger's wardrobe, picking out the finest accessories to accompany her look for the festival.

The thought made her lips curve into a broad grin – the prospect of meeting _him_ and the promise _he_ made.

She _had_ to look ravishing, in order to match his own elegance.

Her fingers skimmed through the various choices before finally brushing against a beautifully-embroidered handkerchief, white peonies sewn onto the silk.

The flower that embodied beauty, coyness and romance – all of which she had affiliated with the Fourth Prince – who had fully invaded her mind, not that she had minded the least.

"Miss, are you ready?" Chae-ryung's voice echoed through the thinly-veiled door, breaking her reverie.

Ha-jin's head snapped to attention, realizing that the night had long fallen.

"Just a moment." She called back, checking her appearance in the mirror for the last time before moving towards the door.

At the last moment, her glance flitted towards her dressing table again, the handkerchief once again capturing her attention, just the very second her hand was about to twist on the handle.

"Miss?" The girl cried out again, the impatience coating her voice as she knocked rapidly on the door.

"I'm coming!" Ha-jin hesitated for a split second and yielded to the nagging in her head, making a quick grab for the fabric, which seemed to let out a triumphant yell of victory.

* * *

Chae-ryung was right. The capital had indeed been swept in a wave of lights and music, where every single villager danced and laughed to the festivities.

It was reminiscent of the concerts she had used to attend, albeit being louder and even more crowded than the streets, except there were actual street performances she had only seen in sageuks.

Her mouth fell slack as her curious eyes darted around the city, absorbing every piece of detail.

They stopped now and then to watch certain shows before proceeding to glimpse through stall after stall, savoring the festival to its utmost potential. But her attention begun to wane and even the earlier excitement seemed to have drained out of her.

"Miss, are you alright?" The maid beside her prodded, furrowing her eyebrows perplexedly. Ha-jin hadn't noticed she had been staring into space for a long while, her mind back-tracking to the previous night.

 _Where is he? Why isn't he here_ _yet? Surely, he hasn't forgotten?_ _Or was he_ _joking last night_?

She shook her head clear of those thoughts. "I'm fine. Just–"

There was a scurry of movement on the rooftops and Ha-jin immediately looked up, watching the skillful figures disappear into the night.

Another person darted into her sight, glancing around hastily. It took her a second to recognize Wang So and a smile graced her lips, delighted that he had upheld his end of the promise, after all.

"Your Highness–" Ha-jin surged forth to call out, lifting her hands to wave at him but he seemed to have taken no notice, running off in the direction where the hooded figures went instead.

Confusion washed over her, compelling her to follow his pursuit.

The prince was swift – undoubtedly well-versed in martial arts – and Ha-jin panted heavily through her nose when her stamina depleted, pausing to catch her breath.

At that point, the first thing that usually came to her mind was to simply concede defeat, return to Chae-ryung and call it a day.

However, after recalling the vision of him in the baths the night before, it reinvigorated her determination to continue her chase.

A loud cry of exasperation sounded in the distance and Ha-jin picked up speed, headed towards the source.

Sure enough, there was the familiar flow of raven-black hair, matched with his customary dark robes, though it was apparent even from afar that his clothes were sliced.

His head was lulled back, shouting silently into the skies and he dropped the sword in hand, clashing to the ground.

She maneuvered closer towards him, a tentative step at a time before he finally noted her presence, turning around with a start.

The shock on his features was palpable, as if she was the last person on earth he had been expecting to see.

"What are you doing here?" Wang So sputtered out, unable to withhold a low growl.

"Don't you remember?" Ha-jin answered gently, reaching to grasp his arm. "I–"

The sentence never had the chance to finish when he flinched away from her touch, followed by wincing at the abrupt movement.

She furrowed her eyebrows quizzically, before zeroing in on the source, a deep slash cutting through his arm where a trail of blood dripped from his sleeves. "You're hurt."

He shrugged it off, holding the bleeding injury with the other hand. "I'm fine. This is nothing."

Ignoring his feigned indifference, Ha-jin reached into her robes, searching for a cloth of sorts to stop the bleeding, which looked gruesome in her eyes.

In her giddy state of prepping for the 'date', she had nothing on her that could assist with the matter, unfortunately.

 _Except..._

"Are you positive you want to ruin this?" He gestured to the handkerchief to the best of his abilities with both hands occupied, jutting his jaws out.

She followed his gaze to the material in her hand, clutching tightly. "It's serving a better purpose."

Wang So chuckled in amusement before scrunching his nose when she wound it around his injury, soaking the silk with a frightening hue of red.

"I'm sorry."

Ha-jin's head turned to him in confusion, finishing the knot around the handkerchief. "What for?"

The prince huffed out a breath, averting his eyes in what she presumed to be guilt. "For– not fulfilling my promise."

"What are you saying?"

"I was supposed to meet you at the festival but here we are, dressing my wounds–"

"Don't you dare finish that thought."

He cocked his eyebrows but complied, pressing his lips together firmly in immediate silence.

"I know you didn't mean for this to happen." Ha-jin expelled a soft sigh, gesturing vaguely at the blood-stained material. "Besides, the festival's no fun."

The further rise of his eyebrows proved the incredulity of the situation, almost till his hairline, by which he snorted in disbelief. "Yeah, right."

She pouted in retaliation before frowning again, unable to tear her eyes away from his injury. "Are you sure you don't need a physician, right now? Because I could–"

Wang So shook his head, applying pressure to the wound with a firm press of his fingertips. "The bleeding should stop in a while. I can get help, afterwards."

"Besides," he continued when his words didn't seem to convince her entirely. "I'm trying to uphold my promise."

Ha-jin exhaled loudly through her nose, holding her hands up in surrender. "Alright, but the least you could do is sit down."

They had been standing the whole time, from her discovery upon his infuriating cry until that moment.

Despite her lack of medical knowledge, she knew it was better to settle him than remain on foot.

Thankfully, Wang So conceded without further protest, glancing around before nodding at a nearby rock, spacious enough for two. "Over there."

He started to walk but Ha-jin would have none of it, slipping an arm around his waist.

The gesture startled him to the extent he halted his movement, peering warily at the petite girl. "What are you doing?"

She merely shrugged, as if it wasn't obvious. "Helping you."

Before he could object, she nudged him forward with every bit of strength she could muster, forcing them to walk with her tucked by his side.

Ha-jin felt his weigh lean against her, not enough to overwhelm her but enough to accept her help, and that was sufficient for her lips to curl satisfactorily.

When they reached the rock, the prince simply untangled himself from her grasp and sat by the edge, stifling the pain shooting through his veins with a small grimace.

She settled beside him, keeping a watch on him at the same time maintaining a comfortable distance.

Silence descended between them and both didn't feel the need to initiate a conversation, savoring the tranquility away from the festivities' noise.

"Remember what I told you about Shinju?"

Ha-jin perked to hear him speak, though his eyes had a faraway look, not meeting hers.

"Yes. You didn't say much."

A quiet sigh escaped his lips. "Because it's a time I wish never happened."

She gulped, not expecting the truthful admission. "You don't have to tell me anything if you're–"

"I want to."

The voice was low and steady and she could feel that he was willing to share his past with her, as much as she was curious.

Ha-jin simply leaned forth, signifying her genuine interest, and Wang So inhaled sharply to even his breathing before proceeding.

"When I was young, I– I was scarred. My own mother drew the mark down my face." He murmured, tracing his forefinger down the mask that had covered the jagged line.

"No one knew I wasn't born with it. Everyone believed I had cursed the kingdom."

She saw him struggle with his next words, his lips trembling ever so slightly, and she placed her hand on his shoulders, hopefully to ease his inner turmoil.

That seemed to have the desired effect when he took a shuddering breath, continuing his tale. "So when I was sent to Shinju, no one said anything. In fact, everyone was overjoyed that the flawed prince was being banished."

"Officially, I was being adopted by the Kang clan but– in actuality, I was more of a hostage."

His confession elicited a startled gasp from Ha-jin, to which he turned to her with a forlorn smile.

"Surprising, isn't it?"

She tried imagining the prince's life in Shinju – having nowhere to escape to, without being treated as if a speck of dirt in the eyes of onlookers.

"It must be horrible."

Wang So laughed humorlessly, giving a firm shake of his head. "That's _not_ the worst."

 _What could be worse than that?_

"Even though they treated me as a leverage against the king, they knew I wasn't important enough, that I could be easily sacrificed. That's why they tried to kill me repeatedly, trapping me in the mountains with nothing but wolves."

The lump formed in her throat didn't soothe her nerves with each reveal leaving his lips, each admission unraveling the broken man hidden behind the facade he showed the world.

It made Ha-jin's stomach churn with outrage that someone could be subjected to this amount of agony, despite being one of the most powerful people in Goryeo.

"You escaped, didn't you? That's why you're still here." She asked, even though something told her the answer would be anything but pleasant.

Sure enough, Wang So let out a dark chuckle. "I did. I killed them all."

She didn't know what she was expecting, but the confession definitely didn't fall under any of those categories.

"In cold blood." He continued to speak with a forced smirk planted on his features, although his words were coming out strained. "I killed those wolves. Just because–"

The prince couldn't manage to finish his sentence when the tears that had been threatening on the corners of his eyes fell, barely refraining himself from breaking down completely.

Ha-jin rubbed her hands against his shoulders to console him and he eventually allowed a whimper to escape, murmuring incoherently under his breath.

"I _had_ to kill them. Or I'd be dead." Wang So choked through his broken sobs, burying his head into his palms to muffle the sounds.

Instead of calming down, the gesture seemed to have intensified his sorrow and she leaned forward, pulling him into a tentative embrace. "It's not your fault."

The repetition of the proclaim she had told him the previous night appeared to be the exact words he needed to hear, when he finally let go and cried his heart out into the comfort she had provided him.

* * *

"Those people you were chasing, are they the assassins?"

Wang So nodded, folding his arms across his chest. The bleeding had been stopped enough that it no longer required his constant pressure on the wound, liberating his arms.

After the earlier breakdown, the prince had composed himself enough to share the reason he was pursuing the masked assailants. How the Crown Prince had came up with the idea of switch-and-bait, with his younger brother taking his position as lead in order to divert the attention to him instead.

The risk he placed himself in was not something Ha-jin could simply ignore. "And you're pursuing them with that nasty cut?"

Her admonishing tone caused his eyebrows to shoot up in surprise, though he quickly concealed it with a tiny grin. "It's really nothing compared to the ones I've had in the past–"

He seemed to have realized the wrong choice of words, finding her gaping at him. "I mean– It's imperative to catch them. What if they attempt another assassination?"

Placing her hands upon her hips, she glared at him. "You're not to go running around with injuries in the future, do you hear me?"

The reprimand had him chuckling to himself, shaking his head and she couldn't help but knit her eyebrows together. "What?"

"Nothing." Wang So clarified. "It's just that no one has been that concerned with my well-being, before."

Even though he was still smiling, Ha-jin could tell the pain behind the forceful curve of lips, barely suppressing the urge to wince herself.

"Earlier–" The prince started to speak again, averting his eyes downwards. "When I got stabbed, the king thought I was the Crown Prince and rushed to me. He didn't care if I was _hurt_ , all that matters is that the Crown Prince was safe."

Her face wrinkled into a scowl, huffing out a breath. "I care."

Their eyes locked momentarily and there was a spark in his orbs that she couldn't quite identify. "I know."

Before Ha-jin could respond, they were interrupted by the arrival of the Eighth Prince, calling out his brother's name.

Wang So turned towards him and stood up, gaining his attention. "I'm here."

"Hae-soo?" The other prince queried when he got close enough to recognize her, looking bewildered. "What are you doing here?"

She gnawed on her bottom lip, avoiding his piercing gaze.

Luckily, Wang So provided a change in subject. "Did you catch them?"

His brother frowned visibly having not obtained an answer, but dropped the topic. "They got away."

There was hiss of breath coming from beside her and the prince straightened himself, moving towards him. "I ought to check on the Crown Prince."

Wang Wook nodded in assent. "Yeah, as do I. We need to report to the king, as well."

Humming the affirmative, the prince glanced towards Ha-jin, shuffling on her feet and feigning nonchalance, before clearing his throat. "I have something to tell her. You head along, first."

The other man cocked his eyebrows but didn't voice his objections, merely nodding once again before placing a hand on her shoulders. "Go back home, afterwards. My wife'll be worried sick to have you out this late for two nights in a row."

She swallowed, nodding mutely to show her compliance.

Releasing a sigh, he left them as quickly as he had came.

"We'll be rearranging my promise soon, right?" Wang So asked, after ensuring his brother was out of earshot.

"Instead of fretting over _that_ , make sure you get the proper treatment on your wound first."

"I will, if you promise me." He mused, unable to hide the smile of sheer contentment on his lips.

Ha-jin blew at her hair, conceding. " _Fine_."

Thoroughly tickled, the prince held his hand up, trying to mirror the sign she had showed him the night before and failing miserably. "Okay?"

This time, a laugh erupted from her lips and she assisted in curling his fingers at the right angles, perfecting the sign. "Okay."

Wang So glanced between their contact and her face, his gaze soft. "Who are _you_?"

"Me?" Ha-jin was baffled at the sudden question, though it didn't prevent her from answering, "Go Ha–"

Almost as if epiphany had struck, she stopped herself from uttering her real name. Not because she had realized he wasn't truly asking for her identity, it was rather that he was seeing her for the first time, the clear glint of affection reflected in his dark orbs.

But mostly, she had come to the understanding that this represented the turning point where she was about to embark on a brand new life, one without her past weighing down on her shoulders, one she could forget everything that had occurred in her own time and start afresh. And accompanying her on her journey would be the prince standing in front of her, looking at her as if she was the most ethereal being in the world.

She wasn't Ha-jin, at least not anymore.

"Hae-soo. I'm Hae-soo."


	5. Always Here

Integrating into her Goryeo life had been fairly easier once she had accepted herself as Hae-soo, not that it meant Go Ha-jin would be wiped from existence entirely.

But it didn't mean the transition would be _easy_.

Leaving behind everything she had ever known and thrusting herself into her new life was nothing but tough – having to deal with overwhelming responsibilities, learning how to read and write, and on top of every challenging obstacles laid the most vicious among all – Princess Yeonhwa.

Ever since the encounter in the study room, the princess seemed to be bent on making her life as miserable as possible – starting with picking on her relentlessly whenever she was in the residence, forcing her to run excessive errands which she would later deem unsatisfactory in addition to less-than-subtle mockery that were especially harsh in her brothers' presence.

Hae-soo barely refrained herself from jumping Princess Yeonhwa's throat every time she even tried opening her mouth, if only there wasn't the worry about implicating Lady Hae and causing a rift between her relationship with the Eighth Prince holding her back.

Strangely enough, Wang Wook hadn't been the one defending her whenever his sister lashed out mercilessly at her but Wang Eun, the young prince she had _almost_ hit the other time.

She could understand the Eighth Prince's reasons for not intervening – they were blood siblings, after all, in addition to his usually reserved nature – what she really didn't comprehend was the other prince's motives for helping her, when every of their interactions had not been the best ice-breaker between them.

When she gave in to her curiosity and pestered him for an explanation, Wang Eun's face had flushed a furious shade of red that baffled her immensely and mumbled how he was simply repaying her for not exposing the little misunderstanding they had.

Finding him endearing – in spite of their previous disagreement – Hae-soo had stuck her hand out in a cordial gesture and prompted him to shake, when all he did was stare disbelievingly at her for a second, marking the start of their friendship.

And with the Tenth Prince came along the Fourteenth Prince – Wang Jung – just like a package deal, when the two brothers practically stuck together like glue. Wherever his fun-loving hyung-nim went, there was no doubt that the youngest prince would follow dutifully as well.

It was especially prevalent after their 'make-up', Wang Eun started looking her up more often than not – with or without Wang Jung tagging along – and brought her out of the suffocating residence to escape their sister's wrath even for the briefest moments.

They had taken her sightseeing, showing off Goryeo's wondrous features through fun and games – the three of them quickly forming a tight bond, being so identical in their characters and the like.

The company gave her the slightest bit of comfort, making her life in Songak a little less lonely and a little more bearable.

Of course, that wasn't the _only_ thing that had kept her from crumbling.

After bidding farewell at the night of the festival, she hadn't been able to see the Fourth Prince, let alone rearrange their promise.

The assassination attempt on the Crown Prince's life had shocked the entire palace, with the king pulling in each and every resource he could find in order to punish the wrongdoers. There were rumors that it was the works of another prince and hence, the additional emphasis on all imperial members. Wang So had been placed in charge of investigation, given how his contributions had eliminated him from suspicions.

Hae-soo was delighted on his behalf, knowing how much it had meant to him that his efforts were being recognized, though it didn't ease her uneasiness at being unable to see him for a prolonged period of time.

Almost as if the prince could read her mind, a letter was delivered to her a day after the decree was announced.

"I'm unable to fulfill my promise any time soon, but don't forget me. We'll go on something even better, once everything's over."

Baek-ah finished reading with an exaggerated sigh, letting a dramatic shudder run through his frame. "I didn't know So hyung was capable of such _emotional_ words."

Punching him playfully against his shoulders – to which he let out an 'ouch' and pouted childishly at her – Hae-soo reached over and snatched the paper from his hands. "That's none of your business, anyway."

"It is, if he's going to force me to deliver a letter every day." The prince retorted with a loud groan.

Her eyes sparkled delightfully, a familiar rush of heat forming in her cheeks. "Every day? He's going to write to me _every day_?"

Narrowing his eyes at her before folding his arms across his chest, Baek-ah huffed out a breath and glanced away. "I didn't say _that_. And I'll pretend you never said _that_ , either."

"Oh, don't be like that. Tell him I–"

"Wait a second." He held his hands up, effectively silencing her rambling. "I'm just a messenger for my hyung-nim, that's all. Isn't it enough I read the letter out to you? Do you _have_ to enslave me to delivering your love letters back and forth?"

The choice of wording made Hae-soo's cheeks flush embarrassingly pink, not that she acknowledged it in the presence of his prying eyes. "Please? I'll tell him myself, but I can't write or see him..."

He remained impassive, still keeping his gaze averted. "No."

"Please?" She turned on her best aegyo, blinking her eyelashes at him when he tried to turn away. "Just do me this favor."

Finally looking her in the eyes, Baek-ah expelled a long sigh before conceding. " _Fine_. One time and–"

"You're the best!"

* * *

It didn't stop at _just_ one time.

Wang So seemed to have either read her mind or his younger brother conveyed the message despite his protest, and had a letter delivered to her daily in his absence.

Every time after arriving at the residence, Baek-ah would read the letter out loud to her and proceed to squirm exaggeratedly at the increasingly affectionate choice of words – but Hae-soo could tell that it was all in the name of teasing her, not that he actually minded doing them the favor.

Though she could also infer that from his letters, the prince appeared to be clueless about the fact his brother was the one reading to her, given how he included _overly_ devoted words, causing Baek-ah's eyes to bulge and Hae-soo's cheeks to burn scarlet.

Her letter responses to him had similarly been composed through Baek-ah, whose reluctance seemed to be depleting with each delivery.

Unwilling to trouble the prince even more than she should, Hae-soo focused every waking moment – when she wasn't busily swooning over Wang So's poems – to pick up the language quickly.

She tried concealing her giddy grin when the prince showed up on schedule, like he had done for the past few days, cocking his eyebrows quizzically when he was close enough to notice her gigantic smile.

"I hope you're not planning to murder me, because you'd no longer have a love letter servant."

Rolling her eyes, she refused to dignify his accusation with an answer and instead, held her hand out. The gesture made his brows raise even further – to the point of his hairline – halting him in his track and stared at her wide-eyed.

"What?"

"Give it to me."

"What?" Baek-ah queried again before he clued in, letting out an understanding gasp. "This?"

The letter he had been holding behind his back was waved in front of her, almost as if tauntingly.

"Yes. Give it to me."

He shook his head and chuckled in amusement when she tried to grab it from him, lifting his hand above his head.

"Go ahead and try." The prince challenged, sticking his tongue out. "If you can, that is."

She huffed out a breath, pushing the loose strands of hair out of her face before narrowing her eyes. "You're so _juvenile_."

"If I was immature, you–"

The retort never had the chance of finishing when she took the moment of distraction – his hands dropping low enough that even her petite stature wouldn't prevent her from reaching – and snatched the letter from his clasp, releasing a victorious cry.

The surprise seemed to have rendered the prince to the state of speechlessness that he simply gaped at her incredulously, before letting out a scoff. " _That_ was your genius plan?"

"It worked, didn't it?" She countered, mirroring his playful expression from earlier with ease.

"I– I–" He stuttered – lacking a decent comeback – before a glint sparkled in his orbs and he crossed his arms over his torso, jutting his jaws out. "You can't read it without my help, so it's useless, anyway."

Hae-soo rolled her eyes. "Who says I can't?"

Before he could protest further, she unraveled the paper to a string of unfamiliar words in front of her eyes.

The look of bafflement was not lost on Baek-ah, when he beckoned her over with a smug smile. "Told you so. If you apologize, I _might_ help you."

Ignoring him completely, she dug through her memories, of the books she had read repeatedly throughout the nights, of the words she tried so hard to understand.

"I said–"

"Meet or part, live or die, we've made oath, you and I." Her voice cut his chattering off, murmuring the words softly under her breath. "Give me your hand I'll hold, and live with me till old."

A silence fell between the two of them and Hae-soo took the opportunity to read his letter again, searing the beautiful poem into her memory.

"He writes so well." She muttered mostly to herself, a small smile curling on her lips. The words staring back at her seemed to assent and she traced them with her fingertips, committing his handwriting to her heart.

For so many days Baek-ah had read the letters to her, never once did she feel overcome with emotions at finally being able to appreciate the words dedicated to her herself. Not that his poetry hadn't been exquisite before, but hearing from another person never quite match what she felt at interpreting using her own effort.

"There's so much you don't know about him." The prince broke through her trance, a gentle smile tugging on the corners of his lips. "But you will. _That_ I'm confident of."

She glanced back at him with matching fondness before nodding, clutching the letter with as much tightness as cautiousness – afraid that with every bit of strength she mustered to hold on, she could also exert too much force and crumble it.

Though Wang So's promise was a tremendous reason why she hadn't broken down under all the stress, the ties she had formed with the other princes were equally comforting, especially without the warmth of _her_ prince.

* * *

 **Notes: No interactions between the couple here since I wanted to establish some of their friendships before going into depth in the next chapter. Wang So will be making his appearance again by then! FYI** **–** **the poem's title is** **Beating the Drum《诗经.邶风.击鼓》 , if anyone is curious.**


	6. Songs and Peonies

**Notes: The twist on canon details are highly inspired by the original c-drama.**

* * *

The budding friendship with the Tenth Prince had somehow convinced him that holding his birthday celebrations at his older brother's residence instead of the palace was a terrific idea, citing reasons that Lady Hae had a knack of organizing events as such and the like.

Hae-soo didn't believe him for a second, especially after he came running to her the moment the king approved of the decision, waving his hands around in sheer excitement. But being the person to provide her the slightest comfort in the loneliness her new life brought her stopped her from rebuking him, allowing herself to be roped into preparations instead.

Days had passed into weeks and it was soon a month ever since she had last seen Wang So.

Their exchange hadn't ceased even when there was a lead in the investigation, though it was not as frequent as it had been on a daily basis.

Baek-ah was still on delivery duty and seemed to be peculiarly upset with the fact she had picked up the ability to read and write, for reasons unknown to her since she had always assumed he _hated_ reading his hyung-nim's mushy words. Nevertheless, it didn't prevent him from peering over her shoulders every time she unraveled the letters, snickering to himself when Wang So confessed how dreadful palace life was, having gone such a prolonged period without seeing her. Not giving him the satisfaction of teasing her endlessly, Hae-soo had learnt to escape to the privacy of her room before opening his letters, from that day forth.

Luckily, the prince had divulged he would be attending Wang Eun's celebrations and she made it her priority to dress in her finest attire, apart from putting together a special gift for the first friend she had made in Goryeo.

When the actual day rolled by, the Eighth Prince's residence was decked in beautiful decorations and Hae-soo accompanied her cousin in making the final inspection, as the servants rushed to finish the preparations.

"I'll say." Princess Yeonhwa had arrived at the venue where they were overlooking the set-up, glancing around with disdain clear in her eyes. "This is _nothing_ compared to what I held at the palace every year. I don't understand why Eun entrusted such a heavy responsibility to _you_."

Hae-soo moved to retort but her cousin held her back, tightening the clasp over their linked arms. "Of course, no one could ever precede the palace's festivities. I simply did the best to my abilities."

"Still." Despite Lady Hae's clear indication of unwillingness to react to her contempt, the princess refused to back down. "It's too mediocre."

This time, even the forceful pressure on her skin couldn't stop her from uttering, "But it doesn't mitigate the fact that _you_ weren't placed in charge, does it?"

"Hae-soo!" Her cousin cried out, swatting at her hand when it appeared that Princess Yeonhwa had been severely provoked, gritting her teeth in annoyance.

Thankfully, they were timely interrupted by the princes' appearance, with the Tenth Prince hurrying the rest of his brothers inside. "How's the preparations going?"

Wang Eun was followed by the other imperial princes, their entourage dutifully behind them. Hae-soo scanned the crowd of men for the one prince she was looking for to no avail – there was only Wang Wook, Baek-ah, Wang Jung and two others she didn't recognize trailing after him.

Locking eyes with the Thirteenth Prince, all it took was a shake of head for her shoulders to slump in defeat.

"You look lovely today, nunim." The Fourteenth Prince praised, gesturing to the princess' outfit with awe.

Pleased with the compliment, Princess Yeonhwa smoothed her robes with a smirk planted on her features, almost to the extent Hae-soo had to turn away in order not to mouth the words that could potentially disgrace her in front of her brothers.

One of the princes she didn't know stepped forth, furrowing his eyebrows together as he scanned her. He appeared to be the elder among the princes present, with a beard surrounding the edges of his mouth. "I didn't know Wook has a fairy gracing his residence."

All of the heads snapped to the particular prince before following the direction of his acclaim, earning some chuckles in the process.

His pupils dilated with remembrance, gasping in understanding. "Is this the Hae-soo I've heard so much about?"

At her confusion, Baek-ah moved forward to introduce the prince. "He's the Crown Prince, Wang Mu."

A vision of the succeeding king appeared before her eyes – Hyejong, with an air of benevolence in his wake – as he smiled pleasantly at her.

She quickly bowed in gratitude, in complete atonishment that she had just met the future king, let alone be complimented by him himself.

"Hae-soo!" Wang Eun jumped to her side, zeroing into her facial features. "Why do you look so pretty today?"

The exhilaration felt contagious radiating from the birthday boy, judging from the way he was smiling eagerly from ear to ear.

"When do I not?" She whispered back, mirroring his enthusiasm with a grin.

"That's true." The prince nodded in assent before twirling around, taking in his surroundings. "Did you prepare all these for me?"

Before she could clarify, he had bounded back to his brothers, the Eighth Prince in particular. "Look, hyung-nim, I wasn't wrong. The decorations are amazing."

Wang Wook shook his head in amusement, motioning to her cousin. "My wife's the one who organized everything, remember?"

His younger brother seemed to have realized his mistake and smacked his forehead, looking at Lady Hae with a sheepish smile. "Thank you. It _really_ is impressive."

When she accepted the praise with a modest bow, Princess Yeonhwa's grim expression didn't dissipate from her features as she stepped forward. "Orabeoni, I'm not feeling well. I'll be retiring to my room."

The Eighth Prince arched an eyebrow questioningly but Hae-soo knew he understood the underlying meaning enough when he glanced to her cousin and back, before nodding. "Go on and recuperate well."

Wang Eun didn't whine nor protest much when his older sister departed, leaning into Hae-soo to murmur. "Is it bad I'm glad she won't be here?"

She couldn't resist to giggle out loud and shook her head, watching the said princess disappear out of sight. "Not at all."

"Did you get started without me?" A new voice called out in the direction of the entrance and all of them whipped around to identify the latecomer.

Yet another prince filtered through the threshold, only his appearance was a complete contrast in comparison with his other brothers. With a hint of cleverly applied eyeliner smudged around the corners of his crescent-shaped eyes – a phenomenon that confused Hae-soo immensely; how did one get ahold of such makeup in the era and who could have possibly taught him how to perfect the winged eyeliner lying around his orbs? – and a smirk seemingly plastered permanently across his lips, he sauntered over with a trail of home servants behind him, all having their heads lowered meekly.

Even Wang Eun appeared to be cowered in his presence, stammering out a greeting. "Of course not, Yo hyung-nim."

The address alerted her to the fact that it was the Third Prince Wang Yo in front of her, whose image was replaced by a more sinister-looking version of him pulling back a bow, a treacherous laugh erupting from his lips.

If meeting the future monarch Hyejong was remotely _intimidating_ for Hae-soo, coming face-to-face with the next sovereign-in-line had the blood in her veins running cold immediately.

"Good." Wang Yo's smirk deepened before turning slightly to beckon a servant closer. "Because I'd hate to take back my gift."

When the engraved box was brought to him, the prince opened it to every one to see, causing their faces to fall.

"Isn't this the jade supposedly presented to the king–" Wang Eun was the first to break the silence, though his shaky voice didn't convey half of the fear he was feeling at the moment.

"Indeed. And I thought you were dense." His older brother mused, closing the box and passing it to another servant. "There was four in total and I picked one out especially for you, Eun."

"If the king was to know about this, no one would go unscathed." Baek-ah cut in, his lips a tight line.

The other prince Hae-soo had yet to learn his name held his hands up, stepping between the brothers. "I'm sure he wouldn't mind it. After all, Queen Yoo's not a force to be reckoned with."

Wang Yo laughed heartily in despite of everyone else's solemn expressions, slapping his brother on his back. "Won's right. Are you not accepting my gift, _Eun_?"

The way he spoke of his younger brother's name was taunting, challenging, almost as if he was daring him to _try_.

The Tenth Prince glanced around warily – to the matching looks of pensiveness on all of his brothers' faces before falling to Hae-soo's perplexed features – and gulped, nodding tentatively. "Thank you for your gift, hyung-nim."

* * *

After the mood was dampened by the Third Prince, Hae-soo caught Wang Eun wandering aimlessly around when his other brothers went for a drink, deciding to bring him out of his funk by giving him the special gift she had prepared.

"Where are you taking me?" He all but whined, as he was being dragged reluctantly by her towards the quiet pavilion away from the noise.

"Just hold on and follow me." She pacified him and continued tugging him forward, even when his steps started to become sluggish.

"Are we there yet? I'm really–"

The prince was instantaneously silenced when he was met with the sight of the usually empty pavilion, now decorated with the paper cranes she had folded night after night and the table filled with the snacks the glutton inside him would surely enjoy.

"Wow." He exclaimed, mouth falling slightly agape. "Is this all for me?"

Hae-soo nodded, watching him take in everything before his eyes. "I wanted to thank you for being my friend in Goryeo, for entertaining me when I was bored."

His lips curved into a satisfied grin, bowing modestly.

"So I wanted to give you something special." She announced, before clearing her throat.

The prince waited in anticipation when her lips parted, beginning to sing.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you. To my friend, the Tenth Prince. Happy birthday to you." Hae-soo finished with a clap, to which he mimicked enthusiastically.

"What are you even singing?" He queried after a moment, scratching his head questioningly.

A laugh elicited from the back of her throat. "It's the birthday song. Hae-soo's version."

"Hae-soo's version." He repeated, mulling over briefly before breaking into a huge grin again. "I love it. Can you sing it again?"

Before she could answer, Baek-ah's voice interrupted. "I can't believe you're enjoying this all by yourself, hyung-nim."

Their heads turned to find him appearing from behind a column, Wang Jung following closely behind. "Nunim, are you going to sing for me too?"

Wang Eun huffed at his younger brothers, waving them off to no avail. "Why are you ruining my present?"

He tried pushing them away but they remained firmly rooted to the ground, no sign of moving any time soon.

"Just sing for us, and we'll leave." Baek-ah declared, crossing his arms over his chest defiantly, and Wang Jung nodded in assent, mirroring his stance.

"Don't disrupt my present–"

Hae-soo hummed to herself before clearing her throat again, garnering their attention.

In front of her were the first three friends she made in Goryeo on her own effort, who gave her nothing but warmth in the nights she contemplated drowning herself in order to go back to the future and escape the hell Princess Yeonhwa had descended upon her.

If they wanted a song, that was the least she could do to give back to them.

All three pairs of irises stared eagerly at her and she barely suppressed the urge to break out into laughter, instead of indulging them with the song they so desired.

"The days that pass by painfully, in the stillness of the day and wind. Because I like the sunshine, I smile."

She sucked in a breath, closing her eyes to lose herself in the self-composed song she literally just concocted, hopefully it was sufficient to express her heartfelt gratitude.

"Passing by so busily. Even among those heartless people. Because I like my friend, I smile."

When Hae-soo's eyes snapped open again, there was a flash of movement she had barely registered and her gaze averted to find Wang So there. The night of the assassination attempt – where she had attempted chasing him – he had proved too fast for her own feet to follow, no doubt attributed to the martial arts he had picked up over the years. His stamina was boundless, given how he had ran all the way from the palace and into the city, not even bothering to stop and catch his breath.

But now there he was, standing by the edge of the lake, heavily panting through his nose, his torso heaving with each inhale of breath he took to fill his lungs. Almost as if he had ran countless of miles in order to reach his destination, just to be able to see _her._

With the heartbreaking smile that graced his lips, Hae-soo knew with certainty that he had awaited the moment of their reunion with just as much as anticipation as she had and her own smile broadened just enough for him to know she reincorporated his sentiment.

Everything else seemed to have slipped away after their eyes locked and nothing mattered in the moment except him being there with her, looking every bit enamored his writings had always conveyed.

"If I find a place without loneliness, come with me to that place. Let us go together, friend."

She fixated her gaze on him the whole time since noticing his arrival, staring back at her with his jaws falling slack. Stifling a giggle, Hae-soo pried her eyes away to see Wang Eun starting to clap, to which his brothers followed soon afterwards.

"Wow, nunim." Wang Jung applauded heartily alongside his older brothers, having not yet realized their new company. "That was great."

Baek-ah started to open his mouth to comment as well when he caught sight of Wang So out of the corners of his eyes, making him chuckle in the process. "Alright. A deal's a deal. We'll be leaving, now."

His younger brother groaned outwardly, tugging onto the Tenth Prince's sleeves as a last ditch effort to stay. His hand was swatted away to his chagrin, when Wang Eun whirled around to face her.

"I mean," Baek-ah's forearm went around his hyung-nim's to grab him in a headlock, earning an outraged grunt of protest. " _We_ will be leaving. _Now_."

The two of them hadn't been made aware of Wang So's presence when all their attention were focused on kicking their way out of his tight grip, getting dragged away against their own will.

Hae-soo laughed at their antics before meeting his awestruck expression, which hadn't been wiped off his features.

"I thought you weren't coming." She confessed after it appeared he wouldn't break the silence any time soon.

The words seemed to have brought him out of his reverie, when he coughed and sputtered before composing himself, delighting her with his behavior.

"I promised, didn't I?" He shrugged, stepping onto the pavilion himself.

When it was Wang Eun, Baek-ah, Wang Jung and her on it, the pavilion had appeared to be rather spacious. But now that she was alone with him, the space was confided to the tiny distance between their frames, with the Fourth Prince towering over her.

Every inhale, every exhale, every heartbeat. Hae-soo could feel both hers and his distinctively.

"And–" Wang So carried on speaking, reaching into his cloak. "I have a gift for you."

Her pupils dilated and she finally glanced up to meet his unyielding gaze, causing her breath to catch in her throat. "Isn't– Isn't it the Tenth Prince's birthday? Why are you giving _me_ a gift, instead?"

"Because I want to." He responded, as if it held answers to all her questions.

In a way, it did.

The prince continued reaching into his robes, clutching the gift in his fist before taking her hand, holding it out in order to place it upon her palm.

A hairpin stared back at her, with peonies carved delicately around the tip of the accessory. It reminded her of–

"The handkerchief you gave me." Wang So finished her thought, closing her grip around the gift. "I ruined it but I've found a better replacement for it."

Her fingers traced every curve of the hairpin – from the white petals to the blue butterfly resting atop the red flower buds – like she had done dozen of times with each letter he sent her, etching his handwriting to her heart.

"I love it." Hae-soo murmured after remaining silent for too long, long enough for the uncertainty to start forming on his features once again. She hated how terribly he must have been treated to have the seed of doubt planted in such a short period of time, to second-guess everything that had ever happened in his life.

But when she was rewarded with a brilliant grin spreading from ear to ear that had wrinkled around his eyes, a thought formed in her own mind.

 _Is it selfish that I want this side of him all to myself?_


	7. Commitment

**Notes: A long chapter, meaning lots of canon details incorporated that are necessary for plot development (which may involve a _certain_ development in terms of our couple).**

* * *

Ever since her doppelgänger's seemingly unexplained reason to submerge herself in the princes' bathing pools and the fateful meeting with the Fourth Prince at said location, Hae-soo hadn't stepped a foot near the palace.

That appeared to be justify Lady Hae's decision to bring her along during one of the visits to Queen Hwangbo – the mother to the Eighth Prince.

There wasn't much she had known about the woman, apart from the fact she was the biological mother to both Wang Wook _and_ Princess Yeonhwa, a thought that sent a straight chill down her spine. If her daughter had not taken kindly to her, how horribly would the consort treat _her_?

She had pleaded earnestly with her cousin, imploring her to change her mind about tagging along but to no avail.

Hae-soo could only stew huffily to herself, cursing at the rotten luck she had with the ladies of the imperial family.

Despite the growing fear at the prospect of meeting Queen Hwangbo, she couldn't help falling jaw-slacked when she finally took a step onto the palace grounds, experiencing for the first time the sights she had only seen on televisions.

They passed through several buildings – all regally constructed, unlike the ancient state she had glimpses of in sageuks – before stopping at a particular one, allowing the servants to announce their arrival and then entering through the threshold.

Hae-soo followed the couple into the room, peering around curiously to take in the extravagant decorations.

"Greetings, Your Majesty's." Wang Wook bowed politely with both hands folded above his abdomen, to the two women seated on both ends of the table.

Lady Hae bent forward after her husband, nudging her young cousin to hurriedly follow suit.

"Oh, you're here." One of the women straightened herself with a warm smile, nodding pleasantly before her eyes landed on the girl. "You must be Hae-soo."

Both of the queens were contrarily different in their choice of dressing and how they carried themselves – the one who was smiling at her had an amiable aura surrounding her, whereas the other was preoccupied with ignoring their new company, focusing instead on the snacks laid out on the table.

Her eyebrows knitted together in contemplation, wondering to herself the identities of the two women.

While one steadily disregarded their presence – which was awfully similar to how Princess Yeonhwa treated her – the other seemed comparatively friendlier, more easy-going, akin to Wang So's character than the former.

However, Hae-soo didn't take any chances and bowed in assent. "It's nice to meet you, Queen–"

She trailed off questioningly, giving her cousin the side-eye that hurled the matter of addressing in her face.

Lady Hae's eyes went wide like saucers, coughing discretely to assist her with a hushed whisper. "Queen Hwangbo."

"– Hwangbo." She finished with a grin, though it never quite met her eyes since it could only mean that the woman on the opposite end of the table was none other than the birth mother to the Fourth Prince, alongside Wang Yo and Wang Jung – Queen Yoo.

The same consort Wang Won had hinted at being a force to being reckoned with, the same consort Wang Eun feared ruffling her feathers to the extent of accepting a gift that would surely incur his father's wrath.

 _His_ mother, the one who had marred his face and caused him years of insecurities, sent him away as a hostage and deprived him of any form of affection, if she was somehow capable of providing such warmth, so as to speak.

The queen in question quirked a perfectly plucked eyebrow – almost as if she could read her mind, much like her son always did but in a manner that had her shuddering in her wake – doing nothing to ease the bubbling uneasiness.

"This is my daughter-in-law's sixth cousin." Queen Hwangbo had turned back to the woman, introducing her with the same warm smile that was never reciprocated by the nonchalant queen.

She simply waved off her words before catching herself, finally looking at Hae-soo.

"I've heard about you." Queen Yoo murmured, not even bothering to meet her eyes though she was addressing her, sipping at her cup of tea elegantly. "The princes have been talking about you non-stop."

Gulping, she remained silent. _Did the Fourth Prince tell her about me?_

The notion seemed impossible – given their strained ties – but she had the worst possible imagination in the whole of history, thereby reducing the chances of putting pieces together almost naught.

"Jung mentioned you two are great friends?" The queen clarified, when she was dealt with silence.

 _The Fourteenth Prince, of course_.

She desperately wished to face-palm herself so hard, it would send her future self waking with a start.

"Ah, yes. We–"

"The king will enter now." A voice announced through the thin door, not giving anyone – Hae-soo, in particular – ample time to register the fact when it was pushed open.

A man dressed in unarguably the most finest robes she had ever laid eyes on strolled in leisurely, followed closely by the Crown Prince.

 _Taejo, Wang Geon? Founder of Goryeo?_

Her eyes scanned his frame from head to toe, inspecting him with awe.

 _Wow, dramas do not do him justice, at all._

She didn't even realize her mouth had been hanging open until her cousin tugged her back, isolating her from the king.

There was finally a trace of smile on Queen Yoo's lips as she stood up to greet her husband, stepping into the space Hae-soo had vacated. "You've arrived, Your Majesty."

He nodded, looking between his two consorts before registering the girl, still unable to close her mouth from his intimidating stance.

Cocking both eyebrows at her, Hae-soo gasped and lowered her head, mentally berating herself for the insolent act.

"Lift your head up and look at me." His gruff voice demanded, forcing her to avert her gaze upwards to comply.

Wide eyes met quizzical ones, albeit amused. "Are you afraid of me?"

"You're a wise king. I– I'm not afraid."

 _Easy, take a deep breath. It's just a regular monarch, except I'm not seeing him through a screen but in actuality. And the fact that he's the princes' father doesn't scare me in the least. Of course not._

It appeared to be the response he was seeking for all but one minute, to which his lips parted to direct the next query at her.

"Why do you think I'm a wise king?"

Her eyebrows shot up, almost till the point of her hairline.

Never once had she formulated a plan that involved her explaining the reasons for his greatness, having had naively assumed a simple compliment would tide her over.

But this was Taejo, for crying out loud. _How could a flatter suffice?_

Hae-soo stumbled over trying to think of his achievements over the years, as his patience waned and an angry expression overtook his features from the lack of response.

"Answer me." His voice boomed throughout the room, echoing loudly off the walls.

She swallowed past the lump formed in her throat, before attempting to speak again, this time having finally remembered some basic historical facts.

"Well– You've united the three lands, and founded a new nation. You didn't discriminate against people from fallen lands and gave them high positions. And also– Balhae! It disappeared but you stayed loyal. That– That makes you a wise king."

There was silence as the king pondered over her words, everyone else remaining eerily soundless as Hae-soo's eyes darted around anxiously.

 _I offended his mother, and now his father? What's wrong with me?_

To her greatest relief and causing a major heart attack in the process, Taejo started to guffaw, easing the tension in the room.

Her muscles had loosened visibly when the Crown Prince chimed in, smiling broadly. "She's very clever. I noted that myself."

 _The Fourth Prince worked so hard to earn his recognition, thank goodness I didn't just ruin everything for him._

"I ought to reward you." The king's smile stayed prominent, turning to his awaiting entourage just outside of the door. "Bestow upon her the rug recently gifted by the Persians."

The servant nodded in assent when Queen Yoo glanced between their exchange, her eyes narrowing. "It's too much of excessive to reward the child with such. Perhaps, allow me to find a more suitable–"

"Nonsense. It shall be given to her and only her."

Taejo looked at his other wife – who had her head lowered to show her approval – and to the remainder of the room, before breaking out into another hearty chuckle when there was no other protest.

Hae-soo could only laugh halfheartedly along with the king, rather perplexed at the incredulity of the situation.

"You need to thank him." Came a quiet whisper from beside her, in Wang Wook's direction.

In her state of disbelief, she actually forgot that in this era, she was supposed to express her gratitude rather verbally.

She gasped in understanding before doing the one thing she knew best – lifting both hands above her head and bent forward dramatically, just like every sageuk drama had played out. "You're very benevolent, Your Majesty!"

That only earned her more laughter erupting from the amused king's lips, who waved her off. "Bring her along to the dinner this evening, Wook."

"Yes, Your Majesty–" The Eighth Prince begun to speak, but Queen Yoo interrupted again, a frown fixed between her thinly shaped brows.

"It's a royal family dinner, Your Majesty. Surely this child isn't–"

The monarch held a hand up, effectively cutting her off. "It's decided, then."

Not allowing anyone else to question his authority further, he simply whirled around and left, the Crown Prince hastily following behind after bowing towards the two queens.

The whole time, Hae-soo had been staring flabbergasted at everything that had just conspired right before her very eyes, barely noticing the queen glaring nastily at her.

* * *

It was an understatement to even describe how glad she was to be have the peony hairpin safely tucked in her hair, when she entered the venue with Lady Hae.

The Eighth Prince had gone ahead to consult with the king regarding the matter of assassination attempt, which investigation had led them nowhere.

She knew for a certainty that it was untrue, based on a conversation she had with Wang So the other day – when he stopped by for his brother's birthday celebrations. When she brought the subject up, his entire frame froze up immediately and brushed off the conversation like he had with the whole flawed-prince-would-doom-the-kingdom belief, fidgeting with his hands the whole time afterwards.

There was more to the matter than he let on, though it was irrefutable that he was withholding the information for the sake of keeping her safe.

They settled on the furthest end of the table – where mainly the women gathered, apart from the queens, who were situated in front with the male members of the imperial household.

Taejo arrived shortly afterwards with his sons, gesturing for everyone to settle down as they all took their respective seats.

Hae-soo didn't heed the princes much attention – solely riveted on the Fourth Prince, who had a pensive expression on his features – all up until he tipped his chin up, catching her unwavering eyes.

His face contorted into a semblance of sheer disbelief, mouthing an inquisitive _Hae-soo?_.

She merely nodded, the corners of her lips twitching into a smile to see his orbs traverse till her flawlessly coiled hairdo, where the tip of white peonies peeked at him unabashedly.

It washed away the confusion lathered on his handsome features, replacing it with a small, private smile that was undeniably reserved for her.

Without drawing scrutiny from the nearby members – which was fairly easy given everyone else had settled with a comfortable chatter around them – he gestured to the hairpin in her hair, lips parting for her to make out ' _beautiful_ '.

Her cheekbones flaming with an outright blush, Hae-soo brought her hand above the table, curling her fingers enough for him to recognize the modernized sign she had shared with him on numerous occasions.

Baek-ah's head turned to his hyung-nim in bewilderment when a chuckle rumbled from the back of his throat, following his gaze to realize the source of his amusement.

They shared a look – to which the younger prince shook his head at them with mild exasperation – before turning to their father.

She, too, glanced at the king, witnessing him whisper something into the ears of a nearby man, who looked eerily familiar.

Comprehension dawned upon her as to where she had seen the man before – the same man who was with her when she decided to unceremoniously dive into the waters to save a child she had never seen before in the entirety of her life, the same man whom she was pursuing when Wang So came galloping through the streets with his horse.

The homeless man, who was donned in an even more dignified outfit than she had seen him last, was standing next to the king, nodding calmly to whatever was being murmured into his ears.

Her eyebrows arched bemusedly but before she could commit another impulsive act, the king rose the glass of wine in his hand up, signalling the rest of his family members gathered around to follow by raising to their feet.

The man took the opportunity to leave, like he had done so before, and Hae-soo was incapable of movement when the women stood.

Loud voices blasted through her eardrums and everyone else brought the cup to their lips, drinking.

She eyed the contents warily and took a whiff of the aroma invading her nostrils, before cautiously taking a sip, allowing the liquid to trickle down her throat.

To her amazement, the taste wasn't strong. In fact, it was sweet and savory, causing her to down her cup in one shot.

"General Park." Taejo interrupted the chatter with the same gruff voice he applied with her earlier, visibly reducing the noise level.

A man seated near him – somewhere between the princes' table and hers – stood up abruptly, greeting the king with a polite bow.

"I heard your daughter has returned with you from the war."

The general nodded in assent. "Yes, she's come of age for us to decide a prospective groom for her."

Hae-soo heard an inward groan coming from her table and her head snapped in the direction, having noticed for the first time a girl – no older than her – was pinching the bridge of her nose, seemingly in irritation.

Even tipsy, she could tell that she didn't belong to the royal household, her appearance nothing resembling any of the princes or princesses, donned in a simple dress that barely concealed the armor hidden beneath it.

It was the first time that night she was aware of the fact she wasn't the only unrelated company at the table.

"Is that so?" The king's eyebrows lifted in contemplation, humming to himself when the general reiterated his purpose. "I have just the person for her."

"Eun?" Taejo called his son out, startling the Tenth Prince, who hurriedly rose to his feet.

"You shall be wedded to Grand General Park's daughter. We'll set the date soon."

Hae-soo didn't miss the way the prince's lips quivered as the truth sank in for him, nor the way the tables have descended into an awful silence, eyes shifted to the ground.

"What– What?" He finally sputtered out, ignoring how Wang Jung slapped his back happily in lieu of a congratulations.

The king closed his eyelids in apparent displeasure, which the Crown Prince clocked and repeated the announcement. "You'll be getting married, Eun. To–"

"I don't want to get married." Wang Eun squeaked out, barely taming the way his fingers trembled by his sides.

The fury in the monarch's orbs were crystal clear, even for Hae-soo – who was seated the furthest from him – as he narrowed his eyes at his young son. "What did you just say?"

"I– I don't see why I should be getting married when So hyung-nim hasn't wedded, yet." He cried out petulantly, pointing his finger at the Fourth Prince, who startled at the address.

Wang So exchanged glances with her, his lips pursed with unspoken fear at being embroiled into the argument, and Hae-soo simply stared back with the equal amount of dread, distressed that the king could betroth the general's daughter to him instead.

"She's closer to you in age." Taejo replied. "And besides, you need to have a stronger backing as part of the royal family member. So has the Kang clan; he doesn't need anything more."

At that, she felt both relief and worry wash over her – solace that he wasn't in contest from the girl's hand in marriage and the latter at the mention of his 'adopted' family, apparent in the way he gnawed uneasily on his bottom lip, undoubtedly refraining himself from lashing out.

"I'm still young." Wang Eun seemed to be his wits' end, citing every possible reason he could find in order to avoid being forced into a loveless marriage. "I refuse to get married."

"Would you rather die than obey my command?"

The king was thoroughly outraged, fuming and towering over the young prince menacingly. The rest of the imperial household appeared to be holding their breaths just as Hae-soo did, fearful of incurring his wrath.

Even as a prince, he couldn't escape his fate if he had dishonored the king.

 _One word could change his life. He'll kill him if he dares to question his authority again._

The tension was broken when the Crown Prince stepped forward – acting as a shield between his father and brother. "Eun doesn't mean that. I'm sure he's so excited he's simply blabbering."

He nudged the Tenth Prince's shoulders, prodding him. "Go on and thank the king."

Wang Eun glanced towards the table where the women sat, seeking out Hae-soo like he had did during his birthday celebrations when Wang Yo manipulated him into accepting the gift.

She didn't have much of answer to his imploring eyes like she had just days prior, yet the weigh was heavier now with a direct threat hanging over his head.

The prince seemed to have reached the same conclusion as she did when he bowed resignedly in front of his father, his voice barely above a hushed whisper. "T– Thank you for your benevolence, Your Majesty."

His answer finally caused the furrow between the king's eyebrows to dissipate, a soft laugh erupting from his lips as he clasped his hand on his shoulders. "Good. I heard Soon-deok is attending this dinner, as well. Where is she?"

A quiet gasp was heard and it was evident it came from the annoyed girl Hae-soo saw, only now she stood up and greeted the king.

He beckoned her over and she complied, stepping towards the elegant table such that the two future spouses were next to each other.

They bowed again, in sync this time, thanking the king again.

It was only then Hae-soo registered the fact Wang So had left the scene, in midst of all the commotion.

* * *

No one had bothered with her sneaking out after the announcement – the atmosphere subdued – and she took the opportunity to tell Lady Hae she desperately needed fresh air, in attempt to find the prince, whose disappearance had gone unnoticed.

Her cousin was skeptical but indulged her nonetheless, merely requesting her to come back before they head back to the residence.

It wasn't hard to find Wang So, seeing how he always sought out a secluded spot with a perfect view of overlooking the scenery whenever he decided to mope.

"I was wondering where did you run off to." Hae-soo spoke once she was close enough, settling down by his side on the rock.

He didn't seem astonished by her presence – something his keen senses probably picked up – and hummed absently, not looking at her.

"You're doing that, again." She expelled out a long sigh, folding her hands neatly across her dress.

That finally garnered his attention, to which two eyebrows rose in inquiry. "I'm doing what?"

"This." Her hands lifted to gesture vaguely around his frame, rolling her eyes. "I don't know."

At least, he had the decency of allowing an apologetic smile tug on the corners of his lips, shrugging. "Sorry."

"I understand you're protecting me, but I don't need it. I want to share your burden, if you would let me."

"Soo-yah." It was the first time he had ever shortened her name, letting it roll off the tip of his tongue in a low, resigned whisper.

It should have been an intimate gesture, but he was in agony and it didn't make her feel any better for pushing him to his limits yet again.

"You have no idea how much in the world I want to safeguard you from." Wang So murmured, burying his face into his palms. " _This_ isn't something I can freely divulge to you. I _couldn't_ put you at risk. No, I _can't_."

The torment appeared to be killing him – both inside and out – when the close proximity permitted her to see the lack of sleep on his features, how his shoulders slump with weariness and the way his lids were closed so tightly it seemed to be sewn permanently to his face.

"I know." Hae-soo rested a hand on his shoulders, digging her fingers against the fabric to hopefully ease some of his tense muscles. "I'm just telling you, you can share it with me whenever you're ready."

He pulled his face out of his palms and inspected her, as if to contemplate her words, before his lips curved into a tiny, tired smile. "I will."

"Besides," he continued, this time his smile widening into a mischievous smirk. "You can't possibly protect yourself. Being feisty isn't the equivalent."

She huffed out an indignant breath, crossing her arms defiantly across her chest – though she was mentally thankful he appeared to have regained some of his usual demeanor. "Who says so? If I recall, I was about to punish the Tenth Prince when you stopped me."

"In my defense, I was preventing you from being charged of assault. And in Eun's defense, he doesn't even know martial arts, aside from the childish fights he had with Jung."

They chuckled together in remembrance, before he exhaled out loudly. "Though he wouldn't be getting into those petty brawls anytime soon."

A surge of belated sympathy rushed up in Hae-soo's veins. While she had been entirely concerned about him implicating his brother and being switched out as the prospective groom instead, she had forgotten that it was her friend being forced into an arranged marriage.

 _As royalty, I thought they'd be powerful and have more access to unrestricted freedom, unlike commoners who do not get a choice at all. But I was wrong. Being a prince doesn't mean you get to make your own decision, doesn't mean you can choose who to love._

She was suddenly afraid. What if Wang So was in his brother's shoes that evening, taking another woman as his wife? Walking the streets with her, loving her, having children with her?

Hae-soo couldn't bear the thought.

"Soon-deok's a good person, though." He mused, not realizing she was in her own train of thought about the prospect of him being forced against his wishes. "Eun will be happy with her."

She narrowed her eyes at him and the prince gulped nervously under her scrutiny, holding up both of his hands.

"I mean– We used to spar when she's younger. She's a really _great_ warrior."

"Really, now?" Hae-soo remained dubious, which wasn't aided by the doubts already swirling around in her mind.

"We were both taught by her father, General Park. He came to Shinju and taught me everything I knew, so that's how we met. She's a younger sister to me, I promise."

She didn't respond, gnawing on her bottom lip.

"Please don't tell me you misunderstand–"

"What if–" She interrupted him, causing his mouth to close immediately. "What if the king arranges a marriage on your behalf, too? What will you do?"

His lips parted to answer before shutting, mulling. It didn't soothe her nerves to find him contemplating in utmost seriousness, his eyebrows knitted together.

"I'll refuse." Wang So returned simply, as if he didn't spend the last few minutes thinking of a proper answer. "I won't marry her."

"Why not?" It came out as a timid squeak, unable to tame her fingers from shaking.

"I will only marry for love. And I have someone in mind, if she reciprocates."

Hae-soo felt relieved for the briefest moment but her mouth wouldn't listen to her heart, as even her brain protested he hadn't named her specifically. "Who?"

The prince rolled his eyes in exasperation. "I thought it was obvious from the poems I sent you."

"M– Me?"

"Yes, you silly, feisty, illiterate yet awfully lovely and adorable girl. I was referring to you."

She gasped, covering her mouth with her hands. "You knew?"

Wang So chuckled fondly, lulling his head backwards. "Of course. Which reminds me of why haven't you bothered to share the fact you can't read or write with me? You do know that Baek-ah has been pestering me non-stop about getting that expensive set of drawing materials."

Turning away to prevent him from seeing how her cheeks flushed pink, she made a mental note to berate the Thirteenth Prince later. "I didn't want you to know I couldn't. I was afraid you would look down on me."

"Me?" The prince looked astounded by her admission, to which she nodded meekly. "Soo-yah, I would never. You didn't even run away when you saw my scar. How could I?"

She was about to counter his statement, when he held his index finger up, effectively cutting her off.

"Though I deserved being blackmailed. I thought the handwriting looked familiar, but I didn't suspect a thing." He mused, thoroughly tickled at the memory.

Hae-soo snorted out a 'I'm going to find Baek-ah after this', earning a hearty chuckle eliciting from his lips.

"I'm serious about what I said, though." He uttered after a moment, the earlier amusement gone from his face.

"I know."

He furrowed his eyebrows at her, before shaking his head. "I thought you'd answer me with a 'yes'."

She practically choked on air itself, composing herself enough to respond. "Wait. Was that a proposal?"

Shrugging his shoulders, Wang So averted his gaze guiltily. "Yes?"

Literally jumping to her feet – a notion that startled him enough for him to mimic her movement – Hae-soo pushed him back when he tried coming closer. "I can't believe you expected me to agree to _that_."

"Why not?" The prince seemed genuinely curious as to where his proposal went wrong, not ceasing his attempts to approach her even though it was met with her resistance.

" _Why not_?" She echoed incredulously, huffing out a breath. "You should do a better proposal than that. I won't agree unless you try something impressive."

Wang So finally got around to her sides – ignoring her feeble attempts at shoving him backwards again – smiling when he looked down at her. "Alright, I'll think of something that make you wouldn't want to reject me."

His arms circled around her waist and she gave up pretending she didn't like the way his hands wrapped around her in fierce protection, pressing their bodies close.

"I'm your person, Soo-yah." The prince murmured, breathing hotly against her forehead. "Don't forget it."

"Your Highness–"

"Are you really still referring me by my title? I thought we had already passed that stage." He pouted petulantly, making her giggle involuntarily despite the hammering against her chest.

"What should I call you then, _Your Highness_?"

"My name." He replied simply, tightening his hold on her. "When we're alone, of course."

Hae-soo glanced around quickly, ensuring that no one else was within earshot. He prompted her with a gentle smile, the anticipation heavy in the air.

"So?" She tested warily, watching how a glint of affection had appeared in his irises. "Wang So?"

The prince nodded in assent and she smiled herself, savoring the sensation of being in the warmth of his arms.

Their eyes locked and she didn't miss the way his eyes flickered down to her lips and back to her orbs again, licking his lips absently.

Understanding his silent query, she gave a tentative nod of consent, making his grin widen.

Hae-soo observed how his tongue darted out to moisten his lips before focusing on their destination, curving his neck so that he could reach her lips. Her own eyelids fluttered shut, waiting for the inevitable as the sweet taste of his mouth started to descend upon hers–

"Your Highness, are you–" A voice called out, effectively ruining their moment of solitude.

Both of them bolted apart, smoothing their clothes to erase any possible evidence of what they had been doing prior to the interruption.

The figure approached them, clearing his throat before the moonlight illuminated his features. "I apologize. I didn't mean to intrude."

"It's fine." Wang So coughed awkwardly, folding his hands behind him. "We weren't doing anything."

Hae-soo looked to the intruder, her mouth falling agape to see him up close.

It was the homeless man she had been so desperately seeking since her arrival at Goryeo. The only familiar face she had known from her time, except he was staring as though he didn't recognize her.

"Ah," The prince gestured towards the other man, who bowed in greeting. "He's Choi Ji-mong, the king's right-hand man."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, Lady Soo." He tipped his chin up, enough to send a wink in her direction.

She gasped. _Surely, he doesn't–_

Wang So didn't seemed to have caught it when he waved his hand around, gaining his attention again. "Are you looking for me?"

"Yes, Your Highness. The king requests your presence. And the Eighth Prince is similarly searching for Lady Soo, as well. You've been gone a while."

He nodded in understanding, glancing in the direction of the forgotten dinner gathering. "I'll get going, then. See to it that she's sent to Wook, will you?"

"Yes, Your Highness. Please rest assured." Ji-mong affirmed.

The prince pulled her aside which the other man respected by turning away, feigning interest in a nearby tree. "We're always getting interrupted."

She laughed despite herself, slipping her hand inside his clasp. "I know. Perhaps it's fate."

He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not a chance. I'll be getting _that_ –" He gestured at her lips, a look of determination plastered on his face. "–soon."

Squeezing their intertwined hands and using his free hand to caress her scarlet cheeks tenderly, he whispered a quick farewell before striding off.

"Shall we head back to your cousin?" Ji-mong queried, pointing towards the venue of the gathering.

Hae-soo nodded mutely and fell into sync with him as they walked side by side.

"Don't you recognize me?" She blurted out, finally asking the question that had haunted her ever since she first laid eyes on him in Goryeo.

He seemed to have startled, pausing in his tracks with his head cocked to the side. "Pardon?"

"We had a drink together, remember? Back when you were a homeless man, which I guess you aren't anymore since you work for the king and dressed in such attire. But I–"

"But I don't know you." Ji-mong interrupted her rambling, continuing to walk.

"We've met, alright. One thousand years into the future–"

He interrupted her again, this time sternly. "Be careful, Lady Soo. If you ended up living here, you should abide by the norms here. Your life can't change just because you want it to."

His response had her pupils dilating, to which he mused. "Although– From what I've just seen, your life _did_ change. The question is, do you want it to be the same as it is now? Or do you still wish to go back?"

When Hae-soo still hadn't been able to reply, Ji-mong added, "Think about it."

That was what she did, long after he had brought her back to Lady Hae and she was trudging after the Eighth Prince and her cousin back to their residence.


	8. The Woman He Loves

**Disclaimer: No knowledge whatsoever in relation to horses or riding, so any mistakes are solely mine.**

* * *

The sounds of the horses galloping through the field was deafening and it took all of Hae-soo's willpower not to press her fingers to her ears, in attempt to drown out the thunderous noise.

It reminded her of the fateful encounter in the streets ⎯ though a lot had changed by then ⎯ it didn't soothe the hammering against her chest to be up close with so many of them in one go.

"Hyung-nim, should we bet on who would win?" Wang Won suggested with a smirk, glancing over at the Third Prince.

All of the princes had gathered for a trip out to the riding grounds and upon the insistence of the Tenth Prince, allowed Hae-soo to tag along with her cousin.

She didn't wish to decline his offer that was in the form of an outright plea for help, when she was told his future wife would be coming as well.

Which explained the reason why she was standing by the sidelines miserably with the bravest expression she could muster, trying not to release a loud scream when the horses came too near for her comfort.

Wang Yo touched the shimmering gold earring dangling from his earlobe, seemingly in contemplation as his gaze flitted through the wide range of choices available.

"Is that a need for such? One look and there's clearly a winner." He stated with simplicity, pointing out at the commotion occurring before their very eyes.

Everyone's attention snapped to a particularly magnificent horse strutting through the grounds, its rider reining it in as she showed off a stunt on the animal's back.

Soon-deok displayed her skills by leaning backwards on the horse, her legs extending in effortless grace which earned her excited cheers all around.

"Hyung-nim, your wife is truly amazing." Wang Jung declared, hooking an arm around his brother's neck.

The Tenth Prince huffed out a breath, crossing his arms across his chest grumpily. "If she's _that_ great, you can have her instead."

"Eun!" The Crown Prince chided with a furrow between his eyebrows, shaking his head while both the Third and Ninth Prince snickered gleefully.

They all went back to watching her tip her head back, twirling herself around the horseback elegantly it made Hae-soo envious of her military background.

Of course, she also didn't miss the way Wang Eun's jaws fell agape when his fiancée finished with a flourish, jumping down the animal.

Everyone clapped and Hae-soo covered her mouth when a giggle escaped, seeing her friend pout petulantly at being caught by her.

"What a remarkable performance." Princess Yeonhwa praised, balling up her dress as she approached the crowd, chiming with congratulations.

Her soon-to-be sister-in-law rubbed the back of her neck sheepishly, opening her mouth to speak only to be interrupted by the woman again, clearly not interested in her response.

"I heard your household has a reputation in such activities, as well. General Hae undoubtedly has raised his daughter to be well-versed in horseback riding, I'm sure."

Hae-soo didn't even realise she was being spoken to, until the mention of her father's name, to which she turned to her with dilated pupils.

The woman nodded, as if addressing her unspoken query to whether she was referring to her, herself.

She eyed the horses with trepidation, nervously inhaling through her nose.

"Don't tell me you're incompetent in horseback riding?"

The taunt in her voice was plain, with the corners of her lips twitching with immeasurable delight to have finally found her weak spot.

Hae-soo was unable to tame the trembling of her fingers by her side, unable to defend herself and at the same time, prove the princess wrong. Surely her Goryeo counterpart would be well adept in dealing with such situations, should they occur.

The princes — mainly consisting of Wang So, Wang Eun, Baek-ah and Wang Jung — started to stride forth in her defense, but were all a step slower than her cousin.

"My uncle has taught me certain tricks, himself. Allow me to perform in stead of my cousin." Lady Hae declared humbly, her head lowered before the sneering woman.

Princess Yeonhwa simply waved her off dismissively, her lips curling in a manner that sent uncomfortable chills down Hae-soo's spine. "Be my guest. Let us see for ourselves how you shall uphold the reputation of your household."

Her cousin moved forwards as a servant brought a horse towards her, Hae-soo trailing behind with worry coating her features.

"Unni, are you sure? I don't want you getting embroiled into this for me⎯"

"Silly girl." A gentle smile curved on her cousin's lips, a gesture instantaneously soothing her nerves. "I'm doing this for myself."

The proclaim was sufficient for her to back away when they finalised the preparations for the stunts, returning to the princes' side.

"Don't worry too much," Wang Wook whispered lowly beside her when her eyes remained fixated on her cousin climbing atop the horse ⎯ she always looked so fragile, so sickly ⎯ it made her chest hollow to have her risk her well-being, as a consequence of her spat with the princess. "She'll be fine."

The assurance was nothing compared to the gleam in his orbs Hae-soo caught when she averted her gaze to him, smiling confidently as he observed his wife.

It made her breathing start to regulate, with the additional nod coming from Wang So.

But that lasted all but the second she took to inhale, when Lady Hae proceeded to start.

The older woman appeared to have been switched out for an energetic, strong and resilient person who was completely at ease on top of such a fearsome creature.

With the wind blowing mercilessly against her cheeks, the gush of nature helped enhance the aura her cousin radiated when she tugged on the rein, making the horse heed her every command with a menacing stance that was a stark contrast with her usual demure demeanor.

It was Hae-soo's turn ⎯ alongside the other princes it appeared, with the sole exception of the Eighth Prince, who watched on with pride welling in his chest ⎯ to gape unabashedly at her cousin, sweeping through the grounds with the extraordinary skills she was clueless as to where she had hidden them so cleverly.

"Doesn't Princess Yeonhwa know about this?" She asked the prince, peering questioningly at the said woman, a scornful expression planted on her features.

He laughed, shaking his head ⎯ not breaking eye contact with his wife. "Strangely, she doesn't. Yeonhwa isn't interested in anyone else's business, except hers. Even her orabeoni's decision to marry such a phenomenal woman."

That was when it clicked. Why the prince wasn't the least surprised about his wife wanting to perform in lieu of her cousin, why he had no qualms about reducing her to execute such tasks, or why he was staring at her as if she was the most eternal being on earth.

Because Lady Hae was. In his eyes, anyway.

It became crystal clear now with the awestruck expression on his face ⎯ The woman who rode her horse with confidence, a delighted smile plastered on her features, was the very reason he fell in love with her.

Hae-soo felt heartened to have been a witness and her head turned absently to seek Wang So out, with an equally impressed look on his face.

But it was a different expression from his brother ⎯ there was no affection, only admiration.

His hands clasped together in a clap before he noticed her unwavering attention on him, sending her the same look mirrored the one on the Eighth Prince's features.

* * *

The princes were chattering among themselves, sharing inside jokes and laughing wholeheartedly at whatever they had been conversing about.

Hae-soo didn't mean to act as a child, but it deprived her of the opportunity to spend some quality time with the princes, _especially_ Wang So.

"You seem petrified by the horses." A voice interrupted her thoughts, and she turned to find Soon-deok's perplexed eyes scanning her. "Which is weird, considering you've grown up in a military family."

Her face flushed red, averting her gaze downwards in sheer embarrassment. "I had a concussion in Damiwon. After I woke up, a lot had changed about me."

That was always her reasoning whenever someone questioned her differences with her doppelgänger, who was contrasting as the sky and the ground being compared to her.

"No wonder." The other girl hummed, glancing over at the princes. "So you came because of the Tenth Prince?"

"Huh?" Hae-soo blurted out, eyes widening in alarm as she followed her gaze, catching the prince peeking over bashfully.

Soon-deok rolled her eyes, crossing her arms across her chest with a huff. The stance reminded her of her fiancé, which made them look all the more compatible together.

"He likes you. Isn't it obvious?" She claimed, gesturing between the unbelievably baffled girl and the prince.

 _The Tenth Prince likes me? That's preposterous._

 _... Isn't it?_

They whirled around to face Wang Eun again, this time having him wave back with a scarlet shade clouding his cheeks.

Hae-soo sputtered, holding up her hands. "I⎯ I didn't know. And I don't like him. Not romantically, anyway."

The other girl's eyes rolled again in disbelief, scoffing. "Right."

"It's true! I⎯ I like someone else."

That seemed to ease her anger, piquing her interest instead. "Really? Who is it?"

It was her turn to have her cheeks heat up, shaking her head adamantly. "I can't say."

Not at all appeased, Soon-deok leaned into her personal space, breathing down her skin in provocation. "If you can't name him, I'll have to assume you're in love with my future husband after all."

"No!" Hae-soo shouted way too loudly, garnering attention from nearby ⎯ especially in the direction of the prince who had occupied every space in her mind. "No. I⎯ Do you promise not to tell anyone?"

The girl scoffed indignantly, before giving a firm nod. "Tell me."

A harsh intake of air to compose herself and a hurried breath of whisper emitting from her lips, low enough even a good listener wouldn't pick up easily. "The Fourth Prince."

"So orabeoni?!" She cried out, earning her a quick hush as Hae-soo slapped her hand over her mouth, glancing around to ensure no one had overheard.

"Didn't you promise to be quiet?" She chastised at the same time the girl swatted her hand away in annoyance, uttering. "Why can't anyone know?"

Hae-soo exhaled heavily through her nose, shrugging. "I don't want anyone to look at him differently, more than they already do."

Soon-deok rested a hand on her shoulders, patting gently. "From the way he looks right now, ready to come charging at me for making you like this, I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone else look at you like he does."

Her eyes traveled to the said prince ⎯ who, true to the girl's words, had his eyebrows knitted in a tight furrow and his fists clenched with worry ⎯ before directing a small smile, assuring him.

Wang So relaxed visibly, nodding at the other girl when she glanced at him.

"I have never seen him like this, before. In the past, all he does is train in order to fight off whatever the Kang clan threw at him. Now, he's been smiling a lot and I finally know the reason why."

When Hae-soo didn't respond, the warrior continued to speak. "I can't say much about how he feels, but I know So orabeoni. If he truly likes you, he wouldn't care what other people think."

"And if you're someone worthy of his affections, you wouldn't care either."

She startled at the ferocity behind her words, finally locking eyes with her to find a protective glint in her irises. It mirrored exactly how Wang So had looked, whenever she attempted to broach the subject of his evasiveness.

A tiny smile tugged on the corners of her lips, closing her eyes momentarily. "I don't."

"Good." Soon-deok grinned herself, the first genuine act of warmth she had shown her so far. "Because he'll kill me if I murder you."

Hae-soo huffed out a breath, though her smile remained prominent. "You don't have to murder me, if you knew how fearful of horses I am. You can simply unleash them on me and stomp me to death, no one would ever know."

The girl barked out a laugh, her head lulling backwards temporarily from the sheer force. "Speaking of which, would you like to refresh your memories on horseback riding? I can spare some time to teach you. Looks like we'll be here for quite a while."

Both of them glanced at the princes in remembrance, yet another guffaw booming from amidst.

"Come on." She tugged on Hae-soo's hand when she made no clear indication of her decision, and she allowed herself to be dragged to the shed.

The horses neighed at the strangers' presence and she recoiled when one of them sniffed at her, nuzzling against her sleeve.

"Don't be afraid. They sense your fear." Soon-deok advised, grabbing the rein around a horse.

Hae-soo simply nodded anxiously, trailing a few steps behind the girl as she led them outside again.

"This is Byul. He's not the horse I rode earlier, which is too vicious for a first-timer like you." She chuckled, patting the horse on his muzzle before beckoning her over to try.

When she failed to oblige by the way her entire frame froze at the way the horse approached them, yet another laugh was cajoled from Soon-deok's lips as she forcibly placed her hand upon him.

His muzzle was warm and she felt every breath he took with a rise and fall of his nose, calming her with his quiet introduction.

"See? Not so bad."

Soon-deok moved around them, nudging Hae-soo to position by the horse's front legs and laid the rein in her palms, assuring her with a smile.

"Keep it tight, but don't pull on him. It's to make sure he doesn't move much when you mount him."

Clutching the material in her hands, she bobbed her head to show that she was listening.

"Put your feet there," Soon-deok gestured to the loop at the bottom of the saddle, where the base supported the rider's foot.

She complied with her guidance, utilising the stirrup to steady herself.

"Stand with one foot and swing over with the other. Hold onto the rein, in case you fall."

Hae-soo slowly placed her foot upon the loop, exerting enough force to hoist herself up and her right leg swung across, somehow managing to land herself onto the horse.

Soon-deok brushed the horse's mane, her eyes crinkling with pride. "It's not so frightening up there, right?"

She returned the smile, tightening her hold ever so slightly to control the horse's movements.

"Alright. Next, you⎯"

"I see you're having fun without me." An amused voice interrupted her guidance, which Hae-soo recognised without even turning her head.

"So orabeoni." The other girl barely stifled her giggle, making the prince arch his eyebrows questioningly.

Their eyes locked briefly, sharing the private smiles despite the third party's presence.

"Should I excuse myself? I'm sure you'll be a better teacher than I ever will be." Soon-deok punched him lightly on his shoulders, to which he chuckled.

"If I recall, I taught you how to ride." Wang So responded, narrowing his eyes playfully. "Don't go bragging what a wonderful teacher you are, when you flailed around the first time you're on a horse."

She stuck her tongue out defiantly before waving at Hae-soo, skipping off.

"Where are you going⎯"

Now that she was left alone on the horse, the trepidation started to settled within her again.

"You're on a horse." The prince pointed out, as if the fact wasn't staring right in his face.

She rolled her eyes to the best of her abilities, in spite of her growing anxiety. "I can tell. Let me down, will you?"

He seemed to have considered her words when she extended her hand towards him, urging him to assist her.

Nodding, he curled his hand around hers but instead of helping her down like he did in the streets, he used her hand as leverage to climb aboard the horse, himself.

Hae-soo and Byul protested at the same time, drawing a hearty laugh emitting from his lips.

"You're supposed to help me down, _not_ come up the horse." She chided while he calmed the horse, stroking his mane gently.

"Soon-deok entrusted me with the task of teaching you. I couldn't possibly ignore her request."

His strong arms encircled her, cutting her off effectively as he enveloped her hands with his warmth, grabbing the rein.

"Direct him to wherever you want to with a tug." Wang So whispered in her ear, the words tickling down her skin.

Her back was pressed against his defined torso, able to feel every curve of his body heaving with each breath he took and all her concentration was lost.

Barely applying the force necessary to dictate the horse's movements, Byul merely strolled off in the opposite direction.

The prince shook his head in apparent disapproval, focused on his task rather than the reaction he was causing her. "No, you have to⎯"

Whatever he said next, was thoroughly lost to her ears when he secured the rein, nudging forward in attempt to regain control.

They hadn't been in such close proximity ever since the night of the imperial family gathering, where their almost-kiss was interrupted by the timely arrival of Ji-mong.

 _"The question is, do you want it to be the same as it is now? Or do you still wish to go back?"_

Hae-soo had replayed the query in her head over and over, pondering over the decision.

"I don't want to go back." She muttered, not even realising her thoughts had left her lips until the horse suddenly halted.

"Pardon?" Wang So was bewildered when she broke her silence, having been quiet to her own mind since she gave up control to him. "As much as this is lovely, I'm sure you⎯"

"No." She cut him off, turning her head slightly to meet his gaze. Their faces were inches apart, distracting her immensely to follow through with her line of thought. "I don't want to go _back_. I want to be _here_ , with _you_."

Her words rendered both of them speechless, which in her case she was reeling from the fact she had just admitted it out loud.

"I mean⎯"

"Soo-yah." They said at the same time, biting their lips when they realised the other had spoken. When she prodded him to continue, Wang So exhaled through his nose. "There's nothing I would want better, than hearing that from you."

Hae-soo gave him a lopsided smile, to which he grinned happily in response.

"Though," The prince's lips grew into a mischievous smirk, leaning into her neck with his lips hovering just a breath away from touching her skin ⎯ sending a tingle down her spine. "I thought I was supposed to be the one proposing. Did you just snatch my promise from _me_?"

"What? No⎯ That wasn't a proposal. Don't you dare think for a second you can forget about coming up with a better⎯"

"Hae-soo?" Wang Eun's voice called out, the confusion clearly lathered in his tone. "And⎯ So hyung-nim?"

Three figures stepped closer towards them ⎯ consisting of the Tenth, Thirteenth and Fourteenth Princes ⎯ trailing behind in the arrangement of their age order.

All of them finally realised what the younger princes had chanced upon at the same time ⎯ Hae-soo tightly wrapped around Wang So's unrelenting arms, an intimate gesture that surely was noticed by the three pair of prying eyes.

Baek-ah was the first to react, bursting into laughter when his other brothers turned to him, in what she assumed to be astonishment at the secrecy they had kept from them.

"What's going on now?" The Tenth Prince asked quietly, focusing his eyes on her as if she held all the answers.

Gnawing on her bottom lips nervously, Hae-soo glanced towards Wang So, who stared at his brothers.

"What does it look like to you?" He inquired, slipping his palms over hers as his fingers laced themselves with her slender digits.

Wang Eun sputtered and choked, unable to form a coherent sentence when he shot a look of utter betrayal at her. After a few attempts at conjuring a decent response, he came up naught as he stormed away angrily, Wang Jung hurriedly following behind him.

"He shouldn't have learnt it like this." Hae-soo murmured softly, rubbing his knuckles. "Soon-deok says he⎯"

"He likes you." Wang So finished for her, a humorless smile on his face to find her astounded expression. "I figured you wouldn't know."

"Then, was _that_ on purpose?"

He contemplated for a moment, before shrugging. "Yes and no. Yes, on the fact I do want him to know he shouldn't be lusting after someone else, when he's about to get married. No, because I wanted to do it the right way. Properly, _not_ like this."

Her free hand touched his jaws, tipping his crestfallen face up to meet hers. "I don't need an over-the-top admission. I just don't want your ties to strain further, because of me."

Leaning his forehead against hers, Wang So's breath fogged with hers in harmonious synchronisation, humming absently. "You wouldn't be at fault, anyway. They've long treated me as a beast."

"Don't say that⎯"

"Please don't start kissing in front of me." Baek-ah interrupted, dramatically closing his eyes with his hands, though he had deliberately left a gap between his fingers to peek through. "My innocence can't handle it."

Hae-soo rolled her eyes in annoyance, but his older brother cut her to the chase. "Yeah? I'm fully intent on destroying every ounce of your so-called innocence, right this second."

Her pupils dilated to find his smirk looming over her face, licking his lips like he did the other night, only his expression was filled with mischief.

She pushed him away hastily at the same time Baek-ah snickered, folding his arms across his chest. "I wouldn't do that, if I were you. I still have your poems memorised word for word, in my heart."

Wang So pinched the bridge of his nose, turning on Hae-soo with a deadpanned expression. "See what you did to me? I'm at complete mercy at my brother's hand."

All three of them laughed together, before the Thirteenth Prince whipped around to leave, calling out with his back turned. "Everyone's looking for you two. A quick kiss and come meet us, alright?"

Hae-soo sighed heavily when he disappeared out of sight, drawing his arms snugly around her to ease her nerves. "I should probably talk to the Tenth Prince, shouldn't I?"

"You don't have to. We owe him nothing." Wang So's voice was firm, his lips pursed and he stared ahead, refusing to acknowledge her imploring eyes.

"But⎯"

"Baek-ah's right. We should be heading back." He muttered simply, tugging on the horse in the direction of the other princes.

She glanced towards the ground and the determination planted on his features, perplexed at his intention. "Shouldn't we dismount before we go back?"

"No. I have something to announce, anyway."


	9. Revelation

"What do you possibly want to announce that we couldn't even dismount the horse for?" Hae-soo prodded inquisitively, turning towards the prince who was leading them back to where the others had gathered.

It was especially thankful Wang So was the one steering the animal, for she was busily conjuring the possible proclaims he could make in front of his family to heed any attention, at all.

"You'll see." He answered simply, maintaining his persistent mindset of refusal to meet her eyes whilst making their way back.

The furrow between her eyebrows deepened significantly, unable to decipher the context behind his determined mask.

Hae-soo didn't attempt needling any more responses from him, acutely aware he would merely dismiss them all.

The first person they saw once they arrived back on the grounds was Soon-deok, still having the knowing smile tugging on the corners of her lips. But all that faded when her eyes trailed over to Wang So's, undoubtedly raising alarm from the way his brows were tightly knitted in fierce resolution.

The girl mouthed a silent question at Hae-soo, to which she shrugged dejectedly, as much as out of the loop as she was.

Baek-ah was spotted next, leaning against a tree with his drawing materials in hand as he sketched the scenery, either too preoccupied with his work or perceptive enough not to acknowledge his older brother's reappearance.

Her pupils bulged to finally found Wang Eun, lifting his chin up in time to have their eyes locked.

No words were spoken – which was fairly difficult, considering she was on a horse and him squatting with Wang Jung by his side – but the glint in his orbs were unmistakable, sad and mournful that revealed the lack of color in his usual easy-going demeanor.

It took everything in her willpower not to jump down from the horse in a desperate attempt to reach out to her friend, not to mention an adamant set of arms was surrounding her, keeping her firmly planted on the creature itself.

"I need to talk to him. He must be feeling miserable." She implored again, retracing her eyes to Wang So.

He dragged his hawkish gaze towards the Tenth Prince, slid his eyes to a close momentarily before expelling a long sigh. "Later, after I made my announcement."

"What's so important about it that you're prioritizing it over the needs of your brother–"

"Soo-yah." His voice was subdued, albeit unyielding. "Can't you just trust me for once?"

It was like the shoe had finally decided to drop in front of her, bringing into light the flicker of hurt glaring insistently in her face, simply awaiting for the moment she would realise what she had been clearly missing.

Hae-soo never meant to pain him – not when he showered her in nothing but protection and warmth, not when he gave her the sweet tenderness she carved for in the nights she felt utterly desolate, especially not when he offered her his heart and in turn, entrusting her with the promise to safeguard it.

She had wrapped herself in distressing over causing the first friend she made in Goryeo to be despondent, that she had failed to notice what her concern had done to him instead.

"I– I trust you. I do. There's no other person I trust more than you."

Wang So's lips jerked upwards, a feeble attempt at a grateful smile.

"Orabeoni." Princess Yeonhwa interrupted, fighting off the foremost instinct to snarl at the sight of Hae-soo, a sentiment to which she requited. "Where have you been? We were looking all over for you."

He gestured vaguely over his shoulders in the direction where they came from, looking at his other brothers instead of acknowledging the woman. "I was by the shed. I have something to say, Yeonhwa. Can you gather everyone?"

Clenching her teeth together, the princess nodded in compliance before striding to find her brothers.

"I _really_ don't want to get off, now." At his raised brows, Hae-soo clarified. "Didn't you see how she was glaring at me? If looks could kill."

That was sufficient for a chuckle to rumble from his throat, in addition to the dramatic shudder she enacted vibrating through her frame.

"Don't worry about Yeonhwa. I'll protect you, if she even dares lay a finger on your slow-witted brain."

She stuck her tongue out at him playfully, folding her arms across her chest with an indignant huff. "We're back to teasing terms, aren't we?"

"Who, me? I wouldn't dare." Wang So's eyes widened in mock outrage, before his lips pulled into a smirk. "Not if it wouldn't get me some of what I want."

"And what could you possibly want?"

In lieu of an answer, the prince leaned towards her, angling his head slightly with his lips protruded, the unmistakable glint in his irises again.

Hae-soo blinked rapidly and pressed her index finger against him, effectively halting his approach. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like I'm doing?" Wang So tilted his head, a mixture of bafflement and amusement in his features.

"I– I don't know. But whatever it is, it can _wait_."

"It cannot–"

"It can."

The prince exhaled loudly in exasperation, and she was saved from further grousing when the brothers rounded on them.

"Yeonhwa said you have something to share." Wang Yo murmured in utmost detachment, inspecting his perfectly manicured fingers as if they were the most interesting thing on earth. "It better be something _good_."

Wang So leveled a glowering look upon his older brother, before sweeping through the other princes with an equally harsh gaze. "It is."

At that, the Third Prince's eyes narrowed to crinkled slits and dark eyes met his. "Do tell, my little brother."

Refusing to satisfy him with a reaction to his sneer, the Fourth Prince inhaled sharply through his nose to compose himself and started. "There's something all of you should know. It's been going on since the night of the ceremony."

The moment the words left his lips, Hae-soo's head snapped to him, the realisation finally dawning upon her.

Her surprise garnered his attention and his lips curved into a brilliant smile, tightening his grip on her ever so slightly.

From the corners of her eyes, she was positively certain a scowl was permanently etched on Princess Yeonhwa's features.

 _"What are you trying to tell them?"_ Her mouth moved with the silent inquiry, darting around nervously to find everyone's interest piqued, anticipating the announcement he would soon make with bated breaths.

Wang So's grin broadened visibly, shaking his head at her dismissively. He disregarded her restless fidgeting in his embrace, in a last ditch effort to wiggle out of his strong hold and hopefully escape into the depths of the woods, if it would mean the unrelenting scrutiny on the couple would dissipate.

His touch was velvety when the tips of his fingers ghosted over her pale knuckles, having gone white from the firm grip on the rein. The comforting gesture eased her burning nerves when her muscles loosened, allowing him to flip her palm over.

With his thumb tracing around the curves of her wrist, his lips parted to continue. "We're–"

A sudden wheeze was heard from the crowd and it effectively broke his reverie, in turn making everyone seek out the source of the sound.

Princess Yeonhwa swayed back and forth on the balls of her feet, a hand pressed lightly to her forehead before she fell to the ground, startling everyone present.

Wang Wook was the first to react, hurrying to his sister and immediately drawing her head to his lap to examine her condition while the other princes stood by numbly with eyes widened in alarm.

"She's alright, but I should probably bring her back. So, your announcement can wait, can't it?"

Wang So was still a little shell-shocked, but nodded nonetheless. "Don't worry about it. Take care of Yeonhwa."

The Eighth Prince bobbed his head in assent, picking up his unconscious sister and carrying her towards their carriage. Lady Hae lingered for a moment longer, staring at her younger cousin, who was still on the horse with the other prince.

"Hae-soo?"

"Yes, unni?"

"I don't think you would want to head back to the residence so soon. Will you be fine going back by yourself?"

Wang So spoke up before she could reply, his head bowed respectfully. "I'll bring her home safely. Please do not worry."

Nodding quietly, she muttered her gratitude before boarding the carriage alongside her husband, the horses being ushered into moving.

The Third Prince clicked his tongue, watching them leave with a smug smirk. "What an appropriate moment for Yeonhwa to faint. I almost think she knows what you're about to tell us."

His penetrating gaze raked through Hae-soo, a thinly plucked brow slanted in strong disapproval. The unnerving look hinted at something more underlying his words, causing her blood to run cold and clutch instinctively at Wang So's sleeves.

"Don't beat around the bush." The prince growled through gritted teeth, enveloping her in the serenity only his arms could provide.

"Ah," Wang Yo exclaimed with an understanding gasp, gesturing between the two of them. "I know what you're going to say."

"Though, honestly, I really didn't expect the wolf-dog to find his companion so soon."

The Ninth Prince joined his older brother with a snicker, hovering just an inch away from him. "Hyung-nim, everyone deserves some affection. Even beasts carve for this kind of tenderness, every once in a while."

Wang So's directed lour was sufficient to get Wang Won to cease talking, although the same wasn't extended to Wang Yo. "He wouldn't know what to do with _love,_ if he even found it."

The way he rolled his smudged eyes at the word wasn't lost on Hae-soo, in what she assumed to be clear disbelief that the last thing he expected from his brother was his ability to settle down, especially with someone he cared about.

She saw how his gaze sought hers intuitively, a semblance of vulnerability and disorientation prominent in his features.

The Third Prince followed the direction of his eyes, the smirk gradually establishing on his lips. "Or does he think he already has?"

Whatever happened next was a flurry of movements when Wang So jumped down the horse with effortless grace, storming over to his older brother to grab him by his collar menacingly. "Don't you dare think about it."

An expulsion of doom-laden laughter was heard from Wang Yo's lips, just as the Ninth Prince attempted to separate his two older brothers.

"Oh, you're so easy to make fun of." He barely suppressed the dark snicker from emitting, shoving his hands away and smoothing the robes he had crumbled.

"I won't have you anywhere near _her_. Mark my words. You know what evidence I have."

The threat was plain, looming in the air as the sinister expression on the Third Prince was replaced with a somber one, stepping closer towards him.

Wang So refused to back down, staring with an intimidating gleam in his hues, as if to challenge the other prince.

" _Fine_. But this isn't over." Waving his hands around, Wang Yo whirled around to leave with Wang Won, but not before sending a wicked wink her way.

Hae-soo didn't even register the fact her fingers were trembling when the prince returned to her, worry coating his features. "Are you alright?"

"Yes–" She begun to answer, reaching instinctively for his hands when someone cleared his throat behind them, capturing their attention.

It was Wang Eun, still wearing his downcast expression but also looking wistful. "Can I talk to you, Hae-soo?"

Holding her palm up to cut off whatever the prince had to protest, she nodded reassuringly. "Of course."

The Fourth Prince didn't add anything further, simply offering his assistance to help her dismount the horse before giving them their privacy, leaving the scene alongside Baek-ah and Wang Jung.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Your Highness. I didn't know you–"

He shook his head, a grim expression covering his face. "Let me speak first, will you?"

When she obliged by shutting her mouth, Wang Eun exhaled through his nose. "I will admit that I _like_ you. You're the first woman to treat me like _that_ , hitting me when I'm at fault and reprimanding me, instead of pacifying me with soothing words. No one fights me properly, or even treat me like I'm a normal person and not a royalty. That's why I wanted to marry _you_ , not Soon-deok."

Hae-soo's mouth fell slightly agape, about to interrupt but the look on his face sent her closing her mouth once again.

"But I saw you with So hyung-nim today. I can't express how much it hurts to see you together with my hyung-nim, when I wanted to be the one by your side. I'm better than him, in so many ways. Why did you choose _him_ , instead of _me_?"

He faltered at the last word, his lips quavering. She didn't know what to say in the situation, except place a hand upon his shoulders.

"Yet–" The prince pressed on despite his obviously distressed state, impressing Hae-soo with his sheer determination – something she hadn't been able to see in him, until that very moment.

"When Yo hyung-nim was picking on you, I couldn't do a thing. I was paralysed with fear and I couldn't defend you. But what I didn't dare to do, So hyung-nim did it without dreading the repercussions. And– That's when it became clear; I can never be the prince you _needed._ I'll always be the frightened kid who doesn't reject my hyung-nim's gift and accepts my father's arrangement without a protest."

"Your Highness, it isn't your fault–"

Shaking his head fervently, Wang Eun gently pried her hand off, letting it fall to her sides. "I won't like you anymore, Hae-soo. You deserve to be with someone who can protect you, something So hyung-nim can do but I can't."

She accepted the proclaim, nodding to show her assent when she extended her hand towards him again – the same gesture she extended when they made up, after the almost-fight. "Can we still be friends?"

The prince huffed, studying the hand dangling in front of him before taking it, giving a firm squeeze. "Of course. I'm your first friend in Goryeo, after all."

* * *

 **Notes: Just had to address the elephant in the room about Wang Yo, right?**


	10. First Snow

**Notes: This chapter is mostly centred around our main couple, not that anyone would complain about it, right?**

* * *

The day had finally arrived for the union of the Tenth Prince and the daughter of Grand General Park, a ceremony that had sent the entirety of the palace staff into a frenzy from the sheer extravagance entailing the event.

After departing the riding grounds with Wang So, Hae-soo hadn't seen much of _any_ of the princes, the former inclusive. Even the journey back to the Eighth Prince's residence was mostly a dwelling silence lingering between them, an unspoken agreement not to break the tranquility they had savored on the way back.

To say she was anticipating to enter the palace again was an understatement – considering the various unfortunate situations shrouding her clumsy, careless self – but the prospect of meeting the Fourth Prince once more somehow managed to mitigate the unnerving feelings bubbling beneath the surface.

Upon stepping through the threshold, Hae-soo's eyes bulged with fascination to find the place doused in a breathtaking blend of lights and colors, further enhancing the palace grounds' already regal structures.

All the princes were already there – standing with merry smiles – around the new couple, holding up glasses after glasses in toasts to offer their heartfelt congratulations.

Despite having told her he had accepted his fate of marrying for political reasons and not for love, Wang Eun appeared to be forlornly downing the alcohol with increasing alarm, though in his brothers' perspective, he was merely drinking on the night of growing up and being a husband.

For inexplicable reasons, the Third and Ninth Prince were nowhere to be found, encompassing the unusual excuse Princess Yeonhwa had cited to excuse herself from attending, which made way for a furrow to form between Hae-soo's eyebrows.

She was positively certain there was something more going on that she was clueless about, but all that was washed away when a familiar silhouette stepped beside her, an arm snaking around her shoulders.

The smile curving on her lips was instantaneous when her chin tipped to meet his brown hues, sparkling delightfully with affection.

"You look beautiful today." Wang So mused, his eyes undoubtedly having been drawn to the hairpin sticking out from her hairdo. "But when do you not?"

"And you look handsome, yourself." Hae-soo reciprocated, whirling on her feet to straighten his robes with a coy smile.

It was her first time ever dishing out compliments herself when all he did was shower her with never-ending shower of praises and encomium, but the way his lips jerk slightly upwards in attempt to suppress an overly radiant grin from spreading made her efforts all the more worthwhile.

A hand curling around her delicate wrist broke her reverie and she spun around to find Soon-deok with a slightly panicked expression plastered upon her features, in turn causing a perplexed squint of her eyes at the obviously distressed bride-to-be.

"I apologize, So orabeoni. I need to borrow Hae-soo for a while." The other girl had a remorseful smile that never reached her eyes, a look that made Wang So nod and untangled himself from her.

"No need for apologies, Soon-deok. I understand completely." He spoke softly and warmly, squeezing reassuringly on her shoulders before turning to rejoin his brothers.

Once he was out of the earshot, did the look of sheer trepidation returned fully to her features. "I don't think I can go through with this wedding."

Hae-soo's eyebrows raised in alarm, clutching her by the sides to tame her trembling figure. "Why not? You're already here and all dressed up, all that's left is the ritual."

Soon-deok shook her head vehemently, as if to reject the words she had just uttered. "I don't want to stay at home and act as a demure wife to a prince, let alone the Tenth Prince. He doesn't understand why we enter the battlefields and fight for our country. All he knows is have fun and pick on his younger brother."

The misery splashed across her downcast face was palpable, reminiscent of the way the said prince was equally drowning his anguish through bottles after bottles of wine.

"The Tenth Prince may not understand, but _you_ can change his way of thinking. Show him what a strong woman you are, how you contribute to the fundamentals of the country, and how you would take no nonsense from him should he ever act as a petulant child around you."

The statement elicited a giggle from the bride's lips, pursing the painted lips together in contemplation. "You know what? You're right. I've trained soldiers after soldiers to shape up and fight, a prince is nothing compared to troops of restless men."

"That's right." Hae-soo concurred with a smile, folding her arms across her chest. "No doubt, you'll make a man out of him."

"Thank you." Soon-deok reached and grasped both of her hands, the warmth radiating from her brightened oculars being reflected clearly. "I'm so glad I have a friend like you, which I'm sure is a sentiment the princes would agree with."

Her eyes flittered towards the crowd – watching with amusement as the Crown Prince and Baek-ah conspired to switch out for a strong type of alcohol to give Wang Eun, how Wang Jung was unable to stifle his laughter in case he thwarted their joke and how Wang So had his arms crossed as well, shaking his head fondly at his brothers' antics – and nodded her head in assent. "I'm equally as happy to have found solace in all of you, too."

* * *

The ritual had barely finished when the snow started to fall from the skies, just in time for Hae-soo to extend her hand out and catch a descending snowflake in her palms, feeling the coldness melt against the contrasting warmth.

Since everyone was busily chattering among themselves, she decided to seek her own entertainment by taking the opportunity to explore the palace grounds by herself.

Thankful Lady Hae made her wear an additional set of clothes atop her usual robes, Hae-soo drew the cloak around her shoulders to retain some of much-needed heat in her shivering form.

The trees were totally bare and the floor an unyielding cold even when her feet were nestled in thick boots, the merciless blow of cold air sending chills straight down her spine.

The surroundings were slowly covered with the snow, bathing the scenery in a coat of white, a semblance of purity and innocence that she never had the chance of observing ever since landing in Goryeo.

 _Is this what Hae-soo enjoys being in this era? The peace and quiet, without the busy streets and people flooding her eardrums?_

It felt serene, alone to her own thoughts if what appeared to be an eternity of relentless turmoil from the members of the imperial family.

She had once thought the television shows she had seen in her own period was overly dramatic, with people plotting each other's demise at every corner of the palace walls, breathing down each other's neck and lurking among the shadows to see their enemy fall unknowingly into the traps they had set.

But living out this life – as Hae-soo – proved everything she had ever thought she knew _wrong_.

Exhaling through her nose, her pupils examined the foggy breath of air expelled dissipate into the frosty air.

As she continued to walk, the snow had begun to gather around her feet, proving difficulty for her to trudge in the midst.

Her eyes narrowed as a silent loom of threat towards the unforgiving cold before cautiously taking her next step to no avail, when it all but caused her to stumble.

"Ah–"

She was prepared to land straight on her face, secretly relieved that no one was around in the proximity to witness her pitiful fall in the snow – which she could always attribute to her blundering nature.

But that wasn't what had transpired, for a hand caught her before she could even touch the ground, grabbing her forearm like he had done so in Damiwon.

"I was just thinking you didn't need me to rescue you every time we meet, and here you are, proving my theory wrong." Wang So chuckled and pulled her straight on her feet, brushing off the snow that congregated on her shoulders.

The freezing weather made the blush all the more prominent as she shrugged the almost-trip off, in what she presumed to be nonchalance. "It's _hard_ to walk in the snow."

"Perhaps, you need some help?"

He didn't wait for her to answer when his fingers slipped to the small of her back, clutching around her waist as he nudged her forward.

A hiccup erupted from her lips from their close proximity, but she didn't decline his assistance when they proceeded to walk side by side.

"Isn't it gorgeous?" The prince's gaze averted upwards, letting the snow sprinkle upon his sharp features.

Watching him intently, Hae-soo simply nodded in assent. "Yes, it is."

"I'm glad Eun has finally settled down with a family of his own. Now that's left is a _certain_ hyung-nim of his–"

She had to refrain herself from rolling her eyes when his other hand tried slipping discretely across her knuckles, their fingers lacing together. "Please don't tell me this isn't your attempt at a proposal."

The unmistakable glint of guilt was distinguishable from the way his teeth sunk into his bottom lip, gnawing nervously.

"You're seriously–" Hae-soo swatted playfully with the hand not intertwined with his, rendering him useless in blocking her attacks with both his hands preoccupied.

"What? You can't blame me for trying periodically." Wang So cried out indignantly, tightening their clasp. "Your standards are _way_ too high."

She huffed out a breath. "It most certainly is not."

"Alright, alright." He drew his arms around her frame to provide the much-desired warmth her body desperately carved, making her sigh contently into his embrace. "I won't stop trying until I succeed."

They walked in silence for a brief moment, when she broke the serenity.

"When the Third Prince–" She didn't miss how his jaws clenched at the mention of his older brother, but she didn't allow the reaction to halt her curious inquiry. "– You mentioned about _evidence_. Is that what you're hiding from me?"

When he didn't respond, she prodded further with bated breath. "Is he involved in the assassination attempt?"

He exhaled heavily through his nose, stopping in the middle of their peaceful walk. "Yes."

It was a simple word, an admission to the truth, finally confessing to something she had long grew curious of. But she understood the repercussions, the underlying meaning behind his words, the extension of the consequences should it be made known.

"My mother was the mastermind."

A gasp emitted from Hae-soo's lips. In all honesty, Queen Yoo did seem particularly menacing like her oldest son, who was a huge difference from the two younger ones. There was an inexplicable gloom shrouding her, a hint of which was prevalent from the pointed glares she had sent her during their brief interaction.

"You mean–"

"She wanted to kill the Crown Prince and put my brother on the throne, but she didn't expect us to trade places and her plans to be exposed."

Now it made everything crystal clear, for he wasn't solely protecting her from the truth but it also entailed a bigger conspiracy in the works, especially one involving treason.

"I– I didn't report my findings to the king." Wang So confessed, a semblance of self-reproach prominent on his grief expression. "I wanted to give them a chance to turn over a new leaf and stop their wrongdoings. But then he _had_ to threaten your well-being that I couldn't–"

Hae-soo turned and buried her face into his torso, providing him the reassurance he needed by enveloping herself in his warmth. He barely hesitated to wrap his arms around her, a hand stroking through the strands of her raven-black hair.

He took a shuddering breath, brushing his lips gently against her forehead. "Did I make a mistake?"

Her chin lifted to meet his sorrow-filled eyes, lifting a hand to touch his defined jaw. "Nobody's perfect. You did only what you thought was right."

"I wanted to protect you, but I guess I failed–"

Whatever Wang So had been intending to say was cut off by her tipping on the balls of her feet, pressing a tentative kiss on the corners of his blabbering mouth, effectively shutting whatever he had on mind off.

A grin crept on her own lips when he lifted a hand to graze the spot her lips barely brushed against in utter disbelief, his astonishment drawing a giggle from her.

"What–" He sputtered out, unable to form a coherent sentence to dignify the absurdity of the event that had just occurred before his very eyes.

Hae-soo rocked back and forth on her feet, jutting her chin upwards with a nod.

His tongue darted out to lick absently across his lips, before glancing around nervously, as if he was petrified of someone wandering by.

"No one's going to–"

"I don't want any more interruptions, Soo-yah. You have no idea how long I've waited for this moment."

She was about to counter the proclamation with another one of her tease when his palms raised to cup her cheeks, using the pad of his thumb to caress her skin affectionately.

Inhaling harshly, her eyes locked with him, thousands of wordless messages reflected in the swirl of emotions in his heated gaze.

Wang So leaned in tortuously slow and her eyes fluttered shut, feeling the breath of his lips meeting her closed lids.

They both expelled a breath at the same time, mingling the synchronization in wondrous harmony.

He followed the cautious brush of soft lips by pressing them against the bridge of her nose, his scent flooding every one of her senses.

She could hear him murmur her name softly and she would respond in an equally hushed whisper, but the most gratifying interruption in the entirety of her life came in the form of his lips finally descending upon hers.

The kiss was languid, albeit poured with every of his emotions and passion, returned with an identical amount of affection welling in her chest. Everything else seemed to have fallen apart and all that left was the two of them standing in each other's arms, lost in their own world.

Her smaller arms encircled his frame, sending her heart aflutter when his chiseled torso arched into hers.

Their lips melded together perfectly and Hae-soo was left pondering to herself, why in the world had she been denied of such a simple pleasure.

His tongue probed tentatively to the seam of her lips and she allowed access, delving into her mouth to draw a breathy gasp from her. When it was initially a delicate butterfly of a kiss, the sensation had intensified immensely when her lips parted willingly, granting him the very entry he had been desiring.

Now the snow was no longer an issue with a flame burning in the pit of her stomach, lighting her body aflame in the middle of the plunging cold.

They broke apart when the need for oxygen became a difficulty to resolve, but it didn't stop Wang So from giving her lips another peck.

"Soo-yah." Hae-soo could sense the tingle on her skin when her name came out in a breathless gasp, his chest heaving alongside hers.

Like on the aftermath of Wang Eun's birthday celebrations, every heartbeat hammering against their respective chest were heard distinctively, only an inch away from each other.

And as if to relive that moment again, Wang So reached into his cloak, keeping his other hand firmly wreathed around her delicate waist.

Her expression was filled with bewilderment, brows cocked inquisitively and his lips curled into a pleasant smile, pulling out something tightly balled in his fist.

"What is it?" She asked, placing a pale hand above his caroused one to attempt prying apart his tightly wound fingers.

It earned a chuckle rumbling from the back of his throat and he conceded into letting her unfold exactly what was hidden against his palm.

The sight of a blood-red jade ring startled her enough that she would have stepped backwards, if not for his tight hold around her forcing her to still.

"What is it?" Hae-soo repeated her earlier inquiry, peeking up at him through her lashes.

"It's something I brought back from Shinju, when there was a batch of foreign imports bestowed upon the Kang clan. This symbolises eternity, and the design of a circle around the top means it's everlasting love. I have been meaning to give it to someone I care about should the day ever come, and now it has."

"And–" Wang So continued after a beat, chewing anxiously on his swollen lips. "I wanted to propose to you with it, but it's so _difficult_ thinking about something impressive enough for you to even agree to."

The element of surprise had faded by the time he had explained the origins of the blood-red jade ring laying in the middle of his palm, clutching around it protectively, as if it could shatter the moment he even loosened his grip on it for the slightest bit.

"I was just teasing you when I said I wanted something spectacular for your proposal. I don't need anything grand or magnificent, I want it to be _special_ , and between _us_. That's all I ever wanted."

The jovial smile appearing on the edges of his lips made her truthful admission rewarding when he slipped the jade onto her ring finger, holding it up against the contrasting background to admire the jewelry.

Observing his beaming expression as he traced the piece of jade surrounding her finger stirred something within her, a dawning realisation at her ardent desire.

"I love you."

It was the second time his jaw fell agape, almost to the point it could drop to the ground, but he recovered swiftly and swallowed thickly down his throat.

"Pardon?"

Hae-soo snickered fondly – acutely aware he did hear her the first time from the way his lips were giving way to a brilliant curl of smile – but indulged him like he wanted, nonetheless. "I love you, Wang So."

The prince pulled her into his embrace again, a loud burst of laughter vibrating through his frame as the contagious effect rubbed off on her, causing her to chuckle along with him.

He peered down at her, with his hands brushing off the speckles of snowflakes obstructing her features from his piercing eyes, leaning in to whisper lowly, his breath hot against the shell of her ear.

"I love you too, Soo-yah."

She couldn't even reply when his laughter died in his throat the moment he recaptured her lips, searing their promise with another one of his own and all she could do was allow herself to melt against his torso, her arms wrapping around him as the snow continued to fall around them, seemingly unfazed.


	11. Can You Hear My Heart?

Hae-soo paced restlessly in front of the thinly veiled door, slender digits fidgeting with utmost apprehension as traces of her nerves became even more prevalent through the indention in the snow.

As if out of habit, the tip of her index finger ghosted over the red jade ring, seeking the reassurance she had never presumed she would need.

But before even the modicum of relief could settle within her petite stature, the door swung open to the face of an unbelievably perplexed Chae-ryung, eyeing her mistress with admixture of inquisition and amusement prominent in her features.

"Miss?"

Hae-soo startled at the address, effectively halting her movements as a delicate eyebrow arched in question.

"You do realise that she's been waiting for you to enter, ever since you started pacing?" The girl remarked, barely suppressing her lips from curving at her mistress' astonishment.

"She knows I'm here? _How_?"

If only Chae-ryung could roll her eyes, she would most definitely do so in the manner she directed a knowing look her way. "Miss, you've been walking back and forth in front of her door. It's hard _not_ to notice. Besides, it doesn't help you've been mumbling rather loudly, if I might add."

The girl scampered away before her mistress could raise a hand to swat at her, ensuring she was a safe distance away to erupt into a chortle.

To pile onto her uneasiness, a soft voice called out. "Come in, Hae-soo."

She inhaled sharply through her nose, composing herself before allowing a sheepish smile overtake her lips, popping her head inside to peer quizzically.

Lady Hae was blowing at her freshly-brewed tea, the steam dissipating in the contrast to the cooler air.

Both of them locked eyes, with the woman beckoning her further inside with an eyebrow cocked upwards.

If her cousin noticed how the younger girl would toy idly with the new accessory around her digit, no words left her mouth even in the form of a comment, simply taking a sip of her drink, not breaking the tranquility the room had descended into.

The other servants had all but left them to their solitude, except an older servant, undoubtedly a trusted aide of Lady Hae's.

"You have something to say?" Her cousin inquired, placing the cup onto the table as the servant refilled the porcelain.

Swallowing past the lump in her throat, Hae-soo merely nodded in lieu of a proper answer, coiling her hand around the nape of her neck.

"I have an inkling." Lady Hae mused, keeping a keen eye on both the girl and her drink. "And I've known it for quite some time. I was waiting for you to tell me yourself, but I guess your old habits never die. You still needed me to prompt you, before you could say anything."

Hae-soo shuffled her feet awkwardly, her skittish movements ranging from twirling her fingers around each other and darting her orbs all over the room, not meeting her cousin's scrutiny.

Unlike the older woman, she was incognizant as to how to broach the topic, how to tell her that–

In all honestly, it made perfect sense that she would pursue her own happiness especially when it had presented itself in the form of Wang So, coupled with the unbelievably gorgeous combination of a peony hairpin and red jade ring, signifying the promise they had made between each other.

Atlas, Hae-soo had forgotten in the frenzy of professing her love to the one prince who held her heart, that she was no longer Go Ha-jin in the twenty-first century, but a sixteen-year old girl who still inevitably required the consent of her family first before her hand in marriage could even be offered to her betrothed.

 _How inconvenient._

Neither Wang So nor herself had brought up the fact on when the matter should be followed up on, a decision she had foolishly made on her own accord to seek her cousin out, which she was still rueful about her impulsive resolve ever since stepping inside Lady Hae's room.

"Before you try to brush this topic off again, I need to ask you." Her cousin broke through her reverie with the gentle voice she had always applied with whoever she was dealing with, albeit laced with solemnity that she only continued when Hae-soo's hues averted back to hers. "Are you positive this is the life you want to live?"

Her lips parted to respond, but with gazing at her cousin's somber expression made them close together in matching swiftness, forcing her to mull over her choice of words with utmost caution.

"I– I want to, if it's with him. There's nothing I desire more than spending the remainder of my life with someone I truly love."

The simplicity layered in her tone was crystal-clear, evident in the spark in that her hues discernibly had when Hae-soo proclaimed the sentiment, puffing her chest out with confidence.

A smile spread over Lady Hae's lips, filled with a maternal warmth that set her mind in the direction of her own biological mother, a familiar ache thrumming against her frame with a nostalgic pang.

"I'm glad you can find a match for yourself, Hae-soo. You're of the right age to marry, as well."

The girl reciprocated the affectionate grin, her own lips opening to answer but her cousin drained the rest of her tea, holding up a hand to cover the top when the servant attempted refilling it again.

"And you have _a_ _lot_ to learn, before you're even ready." Lady Hae claimed, her eyes crinkling with the amusement delighting her features.

* * *

"Walk, without turning your head. Smile, without revealing your teeth. Stability in your steps, and do not look around. Be generous with your smiles, as to be conspicuous."

Hae-soo's lackluster chants echoed off the walls, her tone layered with reluctance as the words left her mouth monotonously.

She attempted to the best of her abilities to whirl on her heels, with the fragile cup balanced on her crown. A crooked smile made its way to her mouth, her pupils shining with a glint of plea.

"Unni, I can't do this anymore." She implored, adding her fair share of aegyo as her lips pulled into a petulant pout, wiggling her brows.

Lady Hae shook her cranium fondly, taking another sip of her tea. "Alright then. You should rest, if you're tired."

Holding up two fingers in victory, Hae-soo raised her hands cautiously to curl around the edges of the porcelain cup before bringing it to her own lips, quenching her thrist in a much-needed drink after a prolonged period of practising her mannerisms.

She settled herself promptly by the seat in front of her cousin, flexing her muscles languidly and kneading at her shoulders.

A hushed huff of disapproval elicited from the woman, hinting at the inappropriateness of her actions and Hae-soo hurriedly smoothed down her robes, crossing a leg over another as elegantly as she could muster.

The look of someone who shall be wedded to a royal member, the look of demureness and dignity that should have been mastered at her fingertips.

"Have you remembered how to adapt your behaviour fitting of the situation?"

Hae-soo nodded in assent, furrowing her eyebrows as she rattled off the long list of the proper etiquette required of her, in any form of events befitting of an imperial family's.

Her cousin hummed the affirmative, acknowledging her attempts at grasping the information needed in the short span of time given and gestured for the servant to bring a heavy stack of books towards them.

"These are some books you can refer to, when the need arises." Lady Hae tutted at the way the younger girl's jaws fell agape at the sheer weight of the books, a layer of dust lathered in the air as they were placed upon the table. "You're nowhere near done, Hae-soo. This is only the beginning."

All she got in response was an outward groan, accompanied by her lulling her head backwards in frustration, having not been aware at the amount of effort required to pour into making herself the perfect wife fitting of a prince.

Now, Hae-soo could understand Soon-deok's dilemma. Life in Goryeo, and especially being confined to the strict rules and regulations of the palace, did nothing to reassure her of the desire to prolong her stay. If not for the anchor that was holding her back–

Someone cleared their throat from the doorway, garnering attention from the two cousins as they whipped their heads around simultaneously to catch sight of the interruption.

Chae-ryung bowed her head apologetically, murmuring under her breath. "I apologize, but the Fourth Prince is outside looking for Lady Soo."

Her head perked up in interest, almost raising to her feet abruptly in complete disregard of her surroundings again in order to dash out to meet said prince, but a subtle cough reminded her of what she had just committed herself to, earning her a long sigh in resignation.

"Yes. Please tell him to wait for a while, as I get ready." Hae-soo proclaimed out loud, to a bemused Chae-ryung and the amusement of her cousin, stifling a giggle into her handkerchief.

"I understand, Miss." The other girl's eyebrows remained tightly knitted together, shaking her head in bewilderment as she left the two cousins yet again.

"Remember what I've said, Hae-soo." Lady Hae called out behind her, as the girl took each step towards the front gates with careful consideration, making sure her robes were not touching the ground by balling the fabric in her fists and tentative steps were taken, slow and deliberate.

* * *

Wang So was every bit tickled by the sight he was rendered to when he finally saw her, barely refraining the urge to chuckle all the way as they navigated through the streets on top of his horse.

She had long overcome her fear of the creatures, even joining Soon-deok on rare occasions to go horse-riding, whenever the Tenth Prince had allowed his wife to tag along with each visit at his older brother's residence.

Yet the Fourth Prince insisted on mounting the animal together, citing reasons that she shouldn't be taming the creature by herself without his utmost attention, in spite of Hae-soo's repetitive assurance that she would do fine alone.

Nevertheless, she indulged the prince as usual when he helped her up the horse, strong arms enveloping her protectively as they trudged along.

"Where are we going?" She asked after they entered a quiet forest, leaving behind the noise that came from the busy streets.

Wang So simply kept his rein tight, directing the horse with a secretive smile. "You'll see."

It didn't take any time at all to reach their destination, which was by the sea, devoid of any human or animals with the sole exception of the couple.

"I've always wanted to bring you here." He clarified, dismounting the horse and assisting her afterwards.

Their hands intertwined together the moment both of them had their feet on the ground, beginning to stroll beside the rolling waves.

"This is such a tranquil place, untouched by men and far away from contamination of any kind. I come here often when I needed some time by myself and after I met you, I thought you'd love it here."

Hae-soo hummed in affirmation, her eyes scanning over the lull of waves crashing against another, a therapeutic sensation she never thought she could savor again.

Ever since a young child, she had been drawn towards the beautiful creations of Mother Nature herself, relishing in scenery that mankind could never quite possibly replicate.

City life may be dominated by lights, music and people, but there was always loneliness lingering in its midst, triggering her childhood memories of running about in the countryside – youthful and carefree, with no burden on her shoulders.

"I love it." Hae-soo murmured, taking a deep breath to allow the salty scent that undoubtedly belonged to the sea occupy her lungs.

Both of them simply continued walking in comfortable silence, needless to fill it when they enjoyed the solitude away from their family, just drinking in the presence of each other.

She knew he had missed her as much as she did, with him playing with her digits idly and brushing away stray strands of her hair obscuring his view of her features.

When the cold air by the seaside started to take a toll on her, prevalent in the involuntary shudder that ran through her frame, Wang So said nothing as he tucked her into his side, warming her visibly.

"Before I forget, what were you doing prior to coming outside? You were acting– rather peculiar." Wang So queried, the pad of his thumb stroking over the skin of her pale knuckles.

The words served as a reminder, causing her cheeks to flush with a heat that was both welcome and distracting. "Oh, _that_."

His eyebrows rose, in a silent question for her to elaborate further.

"It was nothing. Unni was just teaching me the ways of being a wife–"

"What?" The alarm in his voice was palpable, even without looking, and it took him by complete surprise that he had ceased their peaceful walk immediately, turning on her.

"You didn't say anything, so I thought I should ask unni first–"

Wang So held his hand up to pause her explanation, causing her whimper at the loss of contact. "Wait. Are you telling me that you're undergoing training to be a wife, just because I haven't asked–"

"What?" Now it was her turn to furrow her eyebrows together inquisitively, glancing skywards at the equally baffled prince. "I meant I was asking for permission. You never told me your plans, so I figured I should be more proactive, instead."

Somewhere along what she had said washed away the confusion lathered upon his features, unwinding his earlier animosity and replacing it with the gentle side of his she was fairly accustomed to.

"Oh." A semblance of guilt was prominent on Wang So's face, and a sheepish smile graced his lips. "I thought you were being betrothed to someone else."

" _Wang_ _So._ " Hae-soo chastised by directly addressing him by his name, causing him to startle. "Do you _not_ trust me?"

The prince winced visibly, arms coiling around her frame to pull her into an embrace. "I apologise for my mistake. I promise, I will listen before jumping to conclusions in the future."

She huffed out a breath indignantly and attempted wiggling out of his firm hold, to which he countered by squeezing her back even more tightly, refusing to budge in the slightest.

"Please don't be mad at me anymore?" Wang So implored with a pair of puppy-eyes, lips jutted out that she had to glance away quickly to avoid having her knees give way.

" _Fine_." Hae-soo carved, letting him peck her lips before resuming their stroll.

"You do know that I don't care for the society's conformity of how women should behave once they get married?" He muttered after a moment, not halting his steps this time as their fingers laced together, a perfect fit for each other.

Hae-soo hummed under her breath, kicking absently at the rocks. "But you're of the imperial bloodline, your wife should be–"

"Shall we just run away?" Wang So interrupted her, his voice hushed to convey his utmost seriousness. "If you want to, I wouldn't mind."

She faltered, not once had she ever imagined the possibilities of eloping with him, leaving behind the life that didn't belong to her in the first place.

Which was fairly ironic, considering she had been forcibly shoved into her doppelgänger's body with no forewarning or whatsoever and decided to live _her_ life out instead, shedding the one of her own period.

"I was always forced to leave." He admitted softly, when she didn't form a decent response to his words. "I never understood why and I still don't. I never caused any misfortune, I never killed the animals for fun or took someone else's life with ease. But–"

The prince took both of her hands in his, ensuring her jaw was tipped upwards to meet his unyielding orbs before continuing.

"But meeting you changed my perspective. After years of being chased away from wherever I go, I _finally_ found _someone_ whom I could be without being rejected. Away from the obligations, away from people who treated me as a beast, away to somewhere we would be together and raise a family without anyone's watchful eyes."

"Just say the word, Soo-yah. And I'll go to the ends of the world for you."

There it was, Wang So's desperate plea prominent in the way his hues had a glimpse of forlorn behind the mask he always wore. He had once again lowered down his walls that kept everyone else out, placing his life in her hands and trusting her enough that he wouldn't mind whatever decision she could make, for simply being together with her was sufficient.

Expelling a soft sigh, Hae-soo's shoulders slumped dejectedly at the weight he placed upon them.

Lifting a hand to caress his cheek, she watched him lean into her comforting touch, lips quivering with trepidation at however she would decide.

"As much as I wish we could live in peace somewhere away from the palace, without suffering and bloodshed, Songak is where your family is."

Her admission was nothing short of the truth, acutely aware of how hard he had worked to earn his father's recognition and proved himself worthy of a place in the political matters. To throw away all the efforts poured and the amount of time spent apart from each other in order to follow the lead in the investigation, all in favor of a split decision to run away from the responsibilies and obligations that came with the roles they would both undertake soon?

Hae-soo had to be the one connecting the dots for him, when it was clear how much he wanted her to agree and ride away on the horse, into a promising future with nothing holding them back. She had to be the one making the logical decision, even when her words had seemingly drained the life out of him.

"You said you don't mind, but I know you well enough that I can tell apart your lies."

Her thumb traced over his closed lids all the way to the outlines of his lips, dragging it across his skin soothingly. "I don't want you to throw away everything for me."

"Will you _please_ look at me?" Hae-soo implored when his stubborn eyes refused to open, in spite of her gentle prodding.

Two pairs of equally rueful orbs locked with each other, not needing the use of words to express their inner thoughts.

"I love you, Wang So. I always will."

"I love you too, Soo-yah." He conceded, spreading his arms wide enough for her to melt against his torso, burying his face into her hair.

"I won't ever run away." Wang So mumbled into the strands obstructing his lips from forming a coherent sentence, nuzzling slightly. "In fact, I will prove my own worth and when the time comes, I will marry you in glory."

Pulling back slightly to peer upwards at him through her lashes, Hae-soo simply simpered. "I will be looking forward to that."

* * *

 **Notes: A later update than normal, but hope it's still enjoyable, nonetheless~ In case it wasn't clear, the sea scene was the one from episode 10 and certain dialogues are from there as well (with my own twist, _as usual_ _,_ of course)! **


	12. For the Dancing and the Dreaming

"Where are we going?"

It must have been the umpteen time Hae-soo had brought up the query – because honestly, she had lost count around the twentieth – judging from the manner Baek-ah's cranium lulled backwards with an exasperated groan and a muffled chuckle coming from Wang So's side.

"Hyung-nim, how do you even _stand_ her continuous probing?" The Thirteenth Prince turned to his older brother, his mouth gaping at the incredulity.

He jumped aside and stuck a tongue out when she raised a hand to swat in retaliation to his relentless teasing, whilst the other prince simply folded his hands behind his back, glancing skywards in mock contemplation.

"I'm not sure. My exceedingly large amount of patience?" Both of them broke out crackling, earning a huff of disgruntled breath coming from the girl.

To appease her, Wang So slowed his pace to match hers, intertwining their hands together effortlessly whilst Baek-ah bounded ahead, either tactful enough to leave them to their own privacy or the prospect of reaching their destination was far more interesting than being an intruder to his beloved brother's budding relationship.

They had long dismounted the horses they had been navigating the streets with in favor of continuing the remaining journey on foot, arriving at a quiet neighborhood void of shuffling passersby. It was prevalent that the two princes had shared similar tastes in choice of tranquility, given how it was akin to that of the scenery Wang So had brought her to days prior.

They reached a particular residence, subdued chimes of musical melodies flowing through the air as a servant noted their arrival, hurrying to meet them by the entrance.

"Your Highness." The woman lowered her head towards Baek-ah in greeting before proceeding to do the same for Wang So, who was trailing behind along with Hae-soo.

"Please come in. We've been waiting for your arrival." She continued, ushering them inside with a flourish of hands.

Hae-soo's eyebrows elevated quizzically as the servant proceeded to lead them towards a room, with a round table filled with abundance of food awaited.

"She'll be here shortly, Your Highness. Please have a seat."

Baek-ah nodded in lieu of an answer, waving her off dismissively as she left the three of them.

" _She_?" Hae-soo mouthed at Wang So, a small smile playing on his lips when he tugged onto their hands, settling her down.

"We come here often to drink." He clarified, situating himself right beside her. "Sometimes, to even converse about matters without the fear of eavesdroppers, away from the affairs of the palace."

The younger prince sat in front of them, discreetly leaving the seat next to him empty while graciously pouring his hyung-nim a cup of alcohol laying on the tabletop.

"Who's this _she_ we're meeting?"

Now that her curiosity was piqued, it was rather arduous to refrain her mouth from parting in overflowing questions. When no answers came, Hae-soo's oculars darted around the room for any form of clues that could potentially assist her to satisfy her bubbling inquisitiveness.

Apart from the subtle glances she had cast along the way, she had seen a handful of women ranging in ages synchronizing their body movements to the harmonious sounds accompanying, fluid motions that had entranced her momentarily.

The euphoric sense of freedom that was brought about from observing their pirouette, gracefulness and lightness that was a disparity considering her clumsy nature.

"Is she a gisaeng?" Hae-soo blurted out, the only conclusion she could possibly arrive at with the limited indications provided.

"Why?" Baek-ah narrowed his eyes at her, pausing halfway with a cup in hand. "Do you look down on women from this type of background?"

"No." She shook her head with fierce determination, though she was slightly startled at the peculiar animosity radiating from the prince. "Everyone's an equal. There's no one who should be judging another just because society conforms them to."

Out of the corners of her eyes, Hae-soo was positive she saw a pleased smile gracing Wang So's lips.

The younger prince appeared to be equally content with her response, but before his mouth could part to dignify her with an answer, the servant interrupted them.

"Your Highness. She has arrived."

The woman sidestepped to allow the figure behind her pass, a demure girl entering through the threshold with graceful steps.

She didn't look any older than Hae-soo was, although her beauty precedes that of the other girl, an air of elegance sweeping through her exquisite robes.

While gisaengs had an usual flair for extravagant makeup, lavish set of jewelry dangling from their earlobes and the like, the girl differed from the conventional image of such.

A flush of pastel pink bloomed on her cheekbones alongside a perfect shade of roseate coating her lips, long umber tresses that cascaded down her back with a simple ornament peeking through the luscious strands of hair and her eyes shone with a spark of warmth that was reminiscent of Lady Hae's.

The curvature of Baek-ah's lips twitched in delight, straightening visibly as the stranger maneuvered towards them, taking the previously unoccupied seat.

"I've heard a lot about you, Hae-soo."

The girl broke her trance of acutely scanning every intricate detail of the gisaeng's countenance, her lips quirking into an amused smile that was undoubtedly directed at her.

"This is Woo-hee." The Thirteenth Prince injected with an introduction, pushing a freshly-filled cup towards her.

"I thought the four of us should have a drink together, so hyung-nim and I brought Hae-soo along." He continued, curling his digits around the porcelain in a raise of a toast.

The cups clinked together, bringing them to their respective lips.

"Not only do I get to meet the greatly famed Hae-soo, I have now made an acquaintance of another female. Who knows how long have the two princes frequent this place by themselves?"

Woo-hee seemed to have realised her mistake when Hae-soo's eyebrows arched in alarm, holding her hands up. "I don't mean it in _that_ sense. We're just friends who talk about the dreary affairs of the palace."

Wang So hummed in affirmative, folding his arms across his chest. "Baek-ah plays accompaniment at the gibang for time to time, which was how he met Woo-hee. When I arrived in Songak, he found it fitting to introduce both of us."

"And now, I have another friend." Woo-hee chimed with sheer enthusiasm, resting her hands above Hae-soo's with a cordial smile curving on her lips. "A sister."

She returned the gesture with a squeeze of her own, a grin spreading from ear to ear. "It's always my pleasure to have a friend like you."

* * *

A low sigh tumbled from Hae-soo's lips at yet another failed attempt of mimicking Woo-hee's dignified movements, not even her cautious ministrations could prevent her stumbling onto the ground.

The inexplicable need to simply throw in the towel was immense, but time and again, she had to remind herself of the purpose of committing to such tedious acts.

"Are you quite alright?" Woo-hee extended a hand to assist her to her feet, a semblance of worry coating her features.

Hae-soo nodded in assent, brushing the dust off her robes when she returned to posture the other girl was showing her prior to the fall. "I'm fine. Please show me how to do it, again."

"I think you're pushing it, Hae-soo. Let us take a break before we continue, shall we?"

The insistence was evident in the firm line Woo-hee's lips were pursed into, leaving her no choice but to slump her shoulders in defeat and consent.

They settled by the edge of the oak floor, a stillness far in the distance from the hushed music coming in the direction of the gisaengs' practice session.

Wang So and Baek-ah had left the two girls to their privacy, excusing themselves on the basis of doing some much-needed conversation between the brothers when Hae-soo had asserted to learn from Woo-hee, a sentiment that perplexed the other girl.

Nonetheless, she had concurred with her desire to master the dance from her, though it was plain that Woo-hee understood there was an underlying meaning to her request.

Hae-soo bundled up her robes sufficiently to examine the bruises she was sporting on her pale skin, scrunching her nose slightly to find a hue of red glaring back at her.

"I wish we had plasters in this era." She muttered under her breath, her fingertips ghosting over the blemish gently.

"Pardon?" Woo-hee's eyes bulged at the foreign word blurted out from the girl's lips, head canting sideways in utmost absurdity of the situation.

"Ah." Hae-soo almost bit her tongue for the slip, shaking her head. "It's nothing. I was just blabbering nonsense."

Accepting her explanation without further probing, the other girl leaned back on her palms, chin tipped skywards. "The princes did mention that you're quite different from the rest of us. I guess I have the privilege of seeing it, now."

A sheepish smile crept onto her lips and she scratched absently at the nape of her neck, following suit by glancing up into the streak of blue decorating the skies.

"That's a good thing. I had never doubted the Fourth Prince's preferences, but meeting you confirms it."

Hae-soo's breathing hitched in midst of her throat, averting her orbs towards the other girl.

"He told you?"

"Oh, no." It was evident Woo-hee was helpless in the hot flush of crimson from clouding her cheeks, reaching her ears where she tried concealing by turning her cranium to the side. "Baek-ah told me."

 _Baek-ah?_

Hae-soo echoed the affectionate term mentally, a furrow making its way between her thinly plucked eyebrows. She had a nagging suspicion that the relationship between the two appeared to be closer than she was expecting, prominent in the way both of them would share private smiles reminiscent of those offered by Wang So.

 _Oh..._

"You're saying that the Thirteenth Prince and you–?"

The girl was surprisingly astounded at the imminent connection Hae-soo would have made between them, the former's blush growing even more prevalent while the latter simply simpered in glee.

"I mean– We're _friends._ "

Hae-soo hummed absently, twirling a digit around the ornament. "I don't think friends would look at each other the way both of you do."

At that, Woo-hee expelled a long sigh, in what was apparent resignation. "Even so, we couldn't possibly be together."

"Why not? Is it because of your status?"

"Of course, it is." The agonized look on the girl was not lost on Hae-soo, a forlorn expression overtaking her once bright features. "A gisaeng is not worthy of being a prince's wife."

"Who says so? The society?" Hae-soo's actions were animated as she gestured vaguely towards the streets, deft digits dancing accusingly in the air at innocent passersby. "The Thirteenth Prince wouldn't care much for status, you _know_ that. Besides, if you truly like each other–"

A slender finger rose, effectively cutting off whatever she was planning to say. "It's not just _that_."

"Then, what else is holding you back? Tell me–"

"We all have our secrets, Hae-soo. Much like the ones you keep." Woo-hee interrupted with a sharp glare, though it quickly faded away into a self-reproachful expression.

The proclaim startled her, causing her jaw to fall slack. "How–"

"I have flitted from places to places, meeting enough people in the entirety of my life to know _when_ they're hiding something."

Her mouth smacked to a close, earning yet another sigh coming from Woo-hee. "I don't mean you _have_ to divulge anything to me. Just– You have to understand that one is not always privy to everyone's inner thoughts, or their secrets. There are some things meant to be kept hidden away, for exposing them would result in people getting hurt."

"I─ I know. But I can't say."

Woo-hee shrugged her shoulders, returning to maintaining her gaze upon the descending skylight. "Then, you understand my dilemma."

Never once had Hae-soo considered the possibilities that someone else ─ apart from her ─ held an enormous secret that no one could ever find out, though it wouldn't quite match the earth-shattering scale of hers.

"But you could tell me why you're so determined to learn dancing from me." The other girl offered a change in subject, knowing one was much required, to which Hae-soo was eternally grateful for.

She swallowed thickly, her lips going impossibly dry to even concoct a sentence to dignify her reasons. "I'm picking up mannerisms. Unni has taught me some and gave me books to refer to, but seeing you today gave me the idea that it would be more practical if I could change my clumsy nature, first."

A heartfelt laughter was drawn from Woo-hee's lips, shimmering with an amused glint. "That's why you've practically chased the princes away? So you could─"

Hae-soo narrowed her eyes in a challenging manner at the other girl, crossing her arms across her chest as if to dare her to finish the train of thought.

"Oh." The realisation appeared to have finally dawned on Woo-hee, when a hand lifted against her slacked mouth. "You don't mean the Fourth Prince and you─"

Her cheeks grew warm, fidgeting her fingers bashfully. "Nothing's quite confirmed, as of yet. But─ Yes."

"That's the origin of the ring."

At her bemused expression, Woo-hee gestured towards the piece of red jade coiled around her ring finger, in clarification. "Baek-ah had said in passing once, how the Fourth Prince brought this back from Shinju. He hadn't believed once that he could find someone to gift this, but he held onto hope especially after Baek-ah encouraged him. And─ I'm glad he did. It looks absolutely beautiful on you."

Hae-soo raised her palm up to examine the said jewelry, observing how the sunlight bounced off the glistening hue of scarlet with a smile overtaking her lips. "Yeah, it is."

Only when she turned her head after the spur of a second, did she catch the fleeting moment of Woo-hee's eyes glancing wistfully at her digit.

The girl whirled her cranium away in sheer embarrassment for being caught red-handed, and Hae-soo couldn't help the surge of guilt coursing through her veins.

"I apologise. I forgot─"

"Don't be sorry. You're not at fault, for being able to pursue your own happiness."

Hae-soo was prudent enough to rest her other hand upon the girl's, admixture of assurance and comfort. "I know I'm not supposed to pry, but I have absolute faith that Baek-ah would overcome any adversity in his way if it means he could be with you."

"I wish I could believe you, Hae-soo. But─ Things aren't _that_ simple."

Before giving her sufficient time to respond, Woo-hee merely cleared her throat and rose on the balls of her feet, beckoning her to follow suit.

"I think you've rested enough. We should get on with practice."

Expelling a soft sigh, Hae-soo grasped the situation enough not to question any further, accepting the authoritative tone Woo-hee began to adopt as they started on a new set of dance skills for her to learn.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Wang So asked, attempting to replicate kneading her shoulders after watching her fruitless efforts at doing so.

She had tried to protest, acutely aware of the repercussions should someone else caught them in the act but the prince simply dismissed her concerns.

Baek-ah and Woo-hee had gone on their separate ways, though the mood was significantly subdued that the young prince trailed after her to question the shift in atmosphere.

It made her heart ache against her chest, in spite of being in the dark about the reason for Woo-hee's evasiveness and fully clear on the fact that Baek-ah was even more clueless pertaining to it, judging from the unmistakable glint of confusion reflected in his oculars.

Hae-soo prayed with utmost sincerity that she had not managed to ruin her friend's potential relationship with her two bare hands.

Said hands were pulled against Wang So, breaking her reverie as her forehead crashed straight against his sculpted torso.

"Uh?"

"You're bothered by something." He deciphered, eyebrows tightly knitted together though he had been mulling over the appropriate words to utilise in the situation. "What is it?"

"It's nothing." Hae-soo started before peering up at him through her lashes, her palms pressed against him. "I may have said something that Woo-hee didn't feel like elaborating on."

"Oh?" The furrow had dissipated, giving way to a thin eyebrow slanted in bewildered inquiry. "I don't see how you could possibly offend Woo-hee."

His statement made her huff out in disbelief, rolling her eyes frustratingly at herself. "You must underestimate my talents."

Wang So lowered his visage to brush their noses together, murmuring quietly beneath his breath. "Tell me."

Releasing a bated breath, she dropped her gaze to shuffle her feet in awkwardly. "Do you know about her and Baek-ah?"

He nodded in affirmation. "I suspected as much, though he never said it explicitly. I guess they wanted to keep it down, between them."

"Why? Did she tell you anything?"

" _Well_." It was proved to be excruciating to even formulate the words to relate their prior conversation, considering it meant admitting a truth she was in no way ready to divulge, as of yet. "I guessed it myself. And– She _may_ have mentioned the fact that she felt unworthy of his affection."

She poured everything out in one fell swoop, disclosing only certain portions of what they have talked about – mainly the parts where Woo-hee was evading the genuine reason for her low self-esteem, and how Hae-soo felt responsible for pushing her limits where they clearly knew nothing about each other.

When that was out of the way, Wang So simply tucked a loose strand of her raven-black tresses behind the shell of her ear, his eyes conveying a softness she felt undeserving of. "It's bound to come up sooner or later in their relationship, so you're not entirely at the wrong here. But this is something between them, and I would suggest that you stay out of their troubles."

"I know, I know." Hae-soo whirled around on her heels, holding his hand before trudging forth again. "I just wish I didn't worsen matters."

The prince hummed absently, not even sparing a downwards glance when his fingers slipped between hers easily. "Instead of worrying about others, why don't you focus your attention on your lessons?"

Initially, she was muddled to the direction of his question, till it clicked. " _Oh_."

"Yes, _that_. I can't believe you're remotely interested in people's affairs when you can't even wrap your head around yours."

"Excuse me, _Wang So._ " She was affronted at the declaration, though there was nothing but truthfulness in what he had just uttered. "What do you mean by that?"

He gulped visibly and Hae-soo noticed it was partially due to the sound of his name rolling off the tip of her tongue, a mental fact she tucked aside for future purposes. "I– I meant that we should get going before it gets dark."

It was only midday when he made his proclamation, but she still squinted her orbs at him, an index finger jabbed against him as her lips pursed into a thin line. "That better be what you're implying."

A chuckle was pulled from his mouth as Wang So coiled an arm around her waist, effectively bumping their hips together.

"You're the only one in the world who dares treat me this way."

Hae-soo huffed out, glaring at him. "And don't you _dare_ find someone else who does."

"I wouldn't." The prince's lips were still vibrating with the laughter that ruptured through his frame when he leaned to capture hers in a sweet kiss, snaking both arms around the small of her back.

She reciprocated the gesture by encircling his figure with lissome limbs, exhaling through her nose to find their lips melding together in perfect harmony.

"There's no one else for me than you, Soo-yah." He vocalised quietly against a thoroughly satisfied set of lips, a dulcet chortle emitting from her lips to hear his affirmation.

It truly pleased her endlessly to hear him echo the sentiment repetitively, since it was fairly a modicum of what they actually feel for each other.

Hae-soo shifted closer towards him, head leaning against his broad shoulders with an amiable grin spreading across cherubic features. "Good."

The walk back to the Eighth Prince's residence was getting increasingly minuscule with each and every time Wang So brought her back, unable to fathom the thought of being apart from him yet again.

But before any of them could mutter their farewells – perhaps, even arrange another day to meet – when a pacing silhouette garnered their attention, halting them in their steps.

There was a pang in her heart when her oculars placed a recognition on the familiarity, accurately identifying the man.

"Ji-mong?" Hae-soo heard the prince murmur skeptically, as if he couldn't quite believe his own eyes to find the astronomer standing in front of the residence.

The man's neck craned, seemingly hearing Wang So's disbelief when he offered a lopsided smile, waving slightly as a form of greeting.

Resisting her foremost instinct to whip around and bolt – if not for the vehement clasp upon her palm – there was trepidation in every step, bringing the couple towards the man.

Once the distance between them was duly sufficient to examine each other's countenance with greater scrutiny, Hae-soo attempted to tug her hand free of his tight hold once again, to no avail.

"What are you doing here?"

Ji-mong cleared his throat with a cough, leaving no space to decipher the meaning behind his expression as any form of emotion appeared to have been drained out of his features.

"The king has entrusted me with a royal decree, Your Highness."

* * *

 **Notes: He's the epitome of bad news, isn't he? But fret not, this isn't as unpleasant as it seems, though there has been undertones of this foreboding in _one_ particular chapter. Since there was also a request for interactions between Taejo and our couple** – **plus it's kind of in line with my storyline** **, so I found it rather fitting to leave this as a cliffhanger and include it in the next chapter instead!**


End file.
